One in the same
by Kaia uchiha
Summary: what happens when Loki is sent to watch over a young human child who reminds him so much of himself, magic ability and all? Loki/Child oC, Thor/oc later on.
1. Meeting Terra

Terra's eyes scanned the dream world she was in, the last few weeks she had been seeing a pair of eyes very similar to her own.

"Who's there?" her voice echoed through the now dark space as a deep, cynical, laugh echoed back "You don't know who I am young one but I've watched you for quite a while"

"Who are you?" "It matters not, but we shall meet soon my little fire cracker"

"Fire cracker?" Terra looked at her hands, they were indeed on fire "What's happening to me, why are my hands on fire?"

The laugh echoed again "In due time my dear, in due time"

Terra woke up to find she wa sin her room "It was a dream…just a dream, thank god."

Her older sister Samantha was at the foot of Terra's bed bouncing up and down "Yay, sis you're awake" the 6 year old looked at her sister and sighed "Sammy how much sugar have you had today?"

Her sisters blue eyes looked up at her and she smiled "I had pancakes with syrup and whipped cream, a hot chocolate with whipped cream and then I ate the last of the whipped cream"

Terra rubbed her palm down her face and got out of bed, knocking her older sibling to the floor "I am way to mature for my age and you….you just…UGH!" she slammed the door to the bathroom shut in her sister face.

"Terra don't be so mean" the 9 year old exclaimed from the other side of the door.

Terra turned the water on warm and climbed into the tub, one it was full to her liking she dunked her head under to wet her hair, shampooed, conditioned, rinsed, washed up and got out.

Grabbing the towel off the rack she dried off and walked back out into her room "Bathrooms yours Sammy" she walked over to her closet and pulled out her favorite yellow sundress.

"Terra why are you always so serious, we're just kids geez" Samantha closed the door behind her as she went into the bathroom.

Terra sat at her desk as Samantha played with one of her dolls, she admitted she wasn't that great of an artist but those eyes in her dreams were so vivid she had to draw them.

She felt herself being watched but knew the only person in the room was her sister "Hello?" she looked around, seeing only Samantha she turned back to find her pencils had disappeared.

"Sammy did you hide my pencils?"

"No why?"

"Huh…I could've sworn they were on my desk" she looked up at the ceiling and her eyes widened there in the middle of her ceiling were her colored pencils lined up in order starting with red.

"Sammy! Sammy look up" the blond sibling looked up at the ceiling and saw the pencils

"Oh my god, Terra did you do that?" the black haired girl shook her head no "I can't do that but in my dream last night I could do…this" she focused energy into her hands and they lit on fire

"Holy flaming body parts! Momma get in here Terra's on fire!" Terra's mother burst into the room and looked at her youngest daughter "Andrew get the fire extinguisher"

"NO!" Terras voice echoed through the house her parents stopped moving altogether.

Her hands were no longer on fire and an echoed laugh rang in the small girls head as her parents left the room "Sammy…did you hear laughing just now?" the blond girl shook her head and went back to playing with her dolls.

"Hmm" O.O her eyes widened as her favorite stuffed bear started floating towards her "S-S-SAMMY LOOK!" the little girl, exasperatedly turned her head and instantly flipped out "T-Terra please tell me this is some kind of magic trick you're doing"

The younger of the two shook her head "I've got in idea" the black haired girl walked over to her bed and got ready to jump at the corner "If I hit the wall I'm imagining things" she pounced and hit some invisible force, it was soft yet firm and an audible 'oof' could be heard.

"Who are you!" Terra demanded as a pair of hands suddenly picked her up and held her in front of the entity "I've been watching you for quite a while my little fire cracker" the words made her eyes widen even more.

"What's your name?" the man rid himself of his invisibility spell and Samantha immediately pictured Snape from Harry Potter as she looked at the man.

"I am Loki, god of mischief and lies" Terra now gave him a look as if he had suddenly grown a new head "But mommy says there Is only one god, she says he has a long white beard and matching hair."

Loki tried to picture this man but the closest he could get was his own father

"That is not really the point here" Loki tried to get Terra and Samantha back on track.

"So, Mr. Loki why are you here?" Terra asked the man who still held onto her.

"Tis a good question little one, as punishment for my previous crimes against this planet I have been instructed to act as a guardian to you...as demeaning as that is to me." now the both looked at him like he had a new head "What does demeaning mean?" they asked simultaneously.

"you do not know at your age?" the two shook their heads, he sighed "Demeaning on this planet is humiliating or shameful" the two just gave him an 'Oh' look, then smiled.

"So you're like a guardian angel?" Terra asked Loki "I wouldn't go as far as to call me an angel but I am a guardian… for now."

**This is just a test chapter I need 5 reviews before I update if you guys like it it will continue**


	2. running away and the tickle monster

So you're like a guardian angel?" Terra asked Loki "I wouldn't go as far as to call me an angel but I am a guardian… for now."

It had been a week since Loki had started visiting the girl…Terra, and he must admit she had sort of grown on his cold heart.

"Loki, come out come out wherever you are" her voice echoed through the yard he had made himself invisible and just hid in plain sight which may not have been such a great idea because of the older sibling tripping over his foot.

"Terra I found him" she had grabbed hold of his leg so she could see him and terra made her way over and tackled him to the ground, he let his magic slip and the small girl just giggled as she sat on his stomach "Alright, get off me now" he noticed the woman they called mother coming towards the yard and went back to being invisible.

"Girls it's time to come inside for dinner" the two groaned, "Can Loki come too mommy?" terra piped up. The woman just smiled "Of course but after dinner he'll have to go home" she played along "Okay" she reached for his hand to lead him inside he smiled down at her tiny hand in his.

"So today Loki ,Sammy and I played hide and go seek" her mother and father smiled at the young girl "Did you now?" her father made a goofy face that made the girl giggle and then she went back to eating.

After dinner the little girl walked back outside with Loki in tow "Mommy says you have to go home, do you have somewhere you go at night since your papa ban-ish-ed you" she sounded the word out.

"Yes, I've been staying at a hotel in town" the girl nodded "Maybe tomorrow Sammy and I can visit you" he knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'd like that now hurry up I think your mother is getting nervous." he turned her around and gave her a gentle shove and she took off.

Once he was in the clear he let the spell slip again and walked out of the fenced area.

Terra and Samantha hid upstairs, their parents were having another argument, when the kids were around they made everything seem peachy-keen.

"Sammy I'm scared" the 9 year old sibling hugged her sister and shushed her crying "Terra it'll be alright, mommy and daddy can't fight forever" the little girl just buried her head deeper into her sisters shoulder.

"Maybe we can make them stop" terra sniffled and looked at her sister "What do you mean, I wish Loki were here" Samantha got an idea "Terra I'm going to help you out the window I want you to go find Loki, he said he was at the Grand Stay Hotel just up the hill" the youngest nodded her head and walked over to the window, sliding the panel upwards she looked at the ground "I can make it Sammy, I don't need help" and with that she hopped out the window and took off out of the fenced area.

"Grand Stay Hotel" she had paced the City Center Hotel and realized she was in the wrong part of the city she stopped a few people who were out and asked where she would find the place she was in search of and they pointed up the hill to the east of where she was currently located so she turned on her heel and took off again.

"I'm lost…" she had made a wrong turn and found herself in a dead end alley "I should have thought this through more" she heard a low growl from behind her and turned only to come face to face with a stray dog.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra backed up as far as she could as the dog charged her, she waited for it to bite her but it never came, she looked up to see Loki.

He had suspended the dog in mid air "Are you alright Terra?" he knelt down in front of the little girl and checked her over for and injuries, there was a scrape on her knee from where she had fallen.

He picked her up then stood himself.

"Terra why are you out at this time of night, your mother and father must be worried" the small girl huffed "I doubt it, all they do when we go to our room is fight all the time, they haven't noticed I've disappeared yet I bet you."

Loki just looked at the little girl in his arms "Well lets go get you cleaned up then we'll call your mom and dad" Terra nodded as he placed her on his shoulders and started walking back to his hotel.

Terra's knee had been cleaned and now they were calling her home _"Hello?"_ Loki returned the greeting "Hello, Mrs. Mathews?" the woman's voice rang back in the receiver _"Yes?"_ "I found your daughter Terra" the woman's voice now held concern.

"_Is she alright, I didn't even know she was missing, I am such a bad parent and how rude of me, who is this?" _he let out a small chuckle at the woman's expense as he informed her Terra was indeed alright.

"My name is Loki Odinson" he gave his real name _"Oh my daughter has an imaginary friend with that same name"_ Loki gave the little girl a disapproving look.

"Perhaps this friend just does not wish to be seen" he looked back to see the girl bouncing on the bed and now gave her a goofy look by crossing his eyes, Terra let out a small fit of giggles.

Loki and Terra's mother exchanged words for a few more moments before they hung up.

"Lets get you something to sleep in, I'll bring you home in the morning." Terra gave him a pout "But Loki I don't wanna go to sleep" he looked at her with a sly grin "Is that so terra?" she nodded "If you don't go to bed I know a tickle monster that's gonna get you" Terra got wide eyed as he advanced towards her "Nooooo, don't" it was too late Loki began tickling the little girl and she giggled until he stopped.

Terra let out a small yawn "You tired me out Loki" he just grinned again "Good, a growing girl needs her rest" he tucked her into the bed and shut of the lights.

"Good night terra."


	3. truths and thunder storms

"Thank you for bringing her back home safely" Terra's mother said to Loki, the little girl however was hesitant to let go of him "Terra let go of him" her voice sounded harsh and the little girl flinched but let go of loki's leg.

He knelt down to her level "If it is of any condolence to you terra I enjoyed your company last night" she looked at him funny "What's that mean?" her mother explained it to her and she just gave Loki her famous 'oh' look.

"Loki" he had turned to walk away but her voice had stopped him "Yes terra?"

"Will you come to my bir-th-day party next week?" it was another words she had to sound out "I turn 7 years old on Monday"

He smiled "But of course, I will be there" she just smiled and watched as he left their yard.

"Terra!" it was her mothers voice she was mad at her again "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU LITTLE BRAT..I KNEW YOU'D BE TROUBLE THE MOMENT WE BROUGHT YOU HOME FROM THE…" she trailed off knowing she'd said to much.

Terra had tears in her eyes now she knew what she meant and now finally saw why she didn't look like her sister or momma or papa.

Terra had run to the bathroom and shut and locked the door, Samantha fists beat on the other side "Terra! Terra, open the door" the little girl sniffled and opened the door only to have her older sister catch her in a hug.

"Terra momma doesn't know what she's saying, she's just mad that you ran away last night" Terra sniffled again "No momma knows what she said I'm not like the rest of the family…" the little girl trailed off "I…I hate momma, she's always mean to me, she acts nice when we have company but she hates me for real" Terra pushed away from her sister and ran off down the stairs.

The week had passed pretty smoothly, terra had avoided her mother and stuck close to Samantha who hid her form their mother if she got to close to her, it was now her birthday and terra wouldn't come out of the girls' room.

"Terra come on people are waiting" Samantha said from the other side of the door.

"No!" the girl was being stubborn "Terra don't make me kick this door down" it was her mothers voice now "Go ahead I'll make sure it falls on me so I die and then you'll be happy"

Her mother sighed exasperatedly "Fine whatever I'm done with this I'll just tell everyone to go home" her mother walked off down the stairs.

"Terra?" it was Loki's voice, she turned and looked at him with her big green eyes "Perhaps you shouldn't act like this today" she nodded knowing he was right "Did something happen to make you act like this?" she nodded.

"Mommy let it slip that I was adopted" Loki just looked at her with surprise in his eyes "What a cruel thing to say to one so young" he took her hand in his and smiled down at her "Terra perhaps we can work things out with your mother" she nodded "Alright but first can you give me a smile?" she nodded and gave him a big toothy grin.

"There's my girl now lets go, people are waiting for the birthday princess" he snapped his fingers and she was in a pretty green dress, her eyes went wide and she smiled again "Pretty" he opened the door for her and she scurried out to find her momma and papa, Samantha gave him a silent thank you and he just nodded in response.

"Momma, papa I'm here and momma, I wanted to say sorry I made you worry the other night. I just got sick of you fighting with papa" she looked to Loki again who just nodded.

Her mother embraced the small girl "I know sweet pea, I know, and I promise all the fighting will stop" her mother ran a hand through her daughters hair and gave a knowing look the dark haired man who stood next to her eldest daughter.

"And Loki, if I may call you as such, we have a guest room if you wish to stay here a while, I know hotels can be quite pricey" Terra and Samantha both smiled, they enjoyed the mans company "I will take you up on that offer then" they all smiled

"Alright well we have a birthday to celebrate" Samantha came up and gave her a small box "Momma helped me pick these out" terra opened the box and inside was a magnetic charm necklace in the shape of half a heart and on it read the word forever "Oh pretty, can you help me put it on momma?" her mother clasped the necklace around her daughter neck and smiled "It even matches your pretty birthday dress" Terra gave her mother a toothy grin.

Loki handed her an odd shaped gift and she just looked at it "What is it?" he just smiled at her "Open it and find out" she opened it making sure not to tear the pretty paper and inside was a small compact mirror with emeralds encircling the reflective glass "it's a looking glass, they were used in medieval times to contact each other from long distances, incase in the future I am not around." she smiled "I love it, thank you Loki"

The sound of thunder resounded outside, loki flinched "Loki, you scared of thunder?" Samantha was just teasing but he just frowned "I am not fond of what follows the thunder" Loki grimaced "I think the thunder is pretty" terra chimed in as a loud crash came form the back yard.

The family hurried to the window only to see an oddly dress blonde man rise up in the darkness.

**Alright I need at least one more review before I update because in the next chapter there will be a HUGE time skip!**


	4. Asgard and Dancing

The sound of thunder resounded outside, Loki flinched "Loki, you scared of thunder?" Samantha was just teasing but he just frowned "I am not fond of what follows the thunder" Loki grimaced "I think the thunder is pretty" terra chimed in as a loud crash came from the back yard.

The family hurried to the window only to see an oddly dress blonde man rise up in the darkness.

"Damn" Loki said as he watched his brother come forth in the rain "Loki who is he?" Terra asked "He is my brother" he answered honestly.

"Brother I come to take you home" the younger brother simply glared "and I refuse to come quietly?" "Brother do not be difficult, father wishes to give you a re-trial, perhaps you will get off better this time" Loki scoffed "And if I am happy here?" "Surely you are not happy with this predicament" his brother's tone was cocky if not asinine.

Terra and Samantha looked up at the new man with wide eyes "Are you here to take my friend?" it was terra, she had clung onto Loki's leg "Terra I am not going away for long, I promise you I will come back" the little girl frowned "I wanna go with you" her voice sounded demanding.

"Terra, I do not think it a good idea for you to come to Asgard" "Actually, perhaps it could go in your favor if the girl were to come with us brother" Loki looked at Terra then back at his oaf of a brother "Perhaps you are right" he looked at Airyn, the girls' mother, with a hopeful look she just gave a simple nod in return to his silent question.

"do I need to bring anything?" Loki just gave a shake of his head "No we will find you clothes when we get there"

Loki looked up at the sky and held tightly to Terra's hand as his brother called for Heimdall to bring them back up.

"Bye mommy see you soon" just as they were above the ground Samantha ran forward towards the bifrost and into the large cloud, then with the others she was gone.

*WOOSH!*

Terra felt funny after they landed and was shocked that just a few moments after her sister had appeared.

"Sammy!" the two older men turned to see the older sister was indeed now with them "Momma said to keep an eye on you so I hopped in last minute" the two brothers looked shocked "Well not much we can do now, when is this trial Thor?" Loki asked "Your trial is in three days, so you have some time to show our guests around if you so wish" Terra and Samantha now stood in the background as the brothers conversed.

The group was now at the palace and the two young girls stood with their mouths open wide in shock "You could fit like 5000 of our house in here" Samantha commented as the door to the throne room opened and they walked in "Father I am back with Loki" the man on the giant chair stood up and walked towards them.

Placing a hand on his youngest sons shoulder he smiled "It is good to have you home Loki, who are your young friends?" terra stepped forward with a big smile "I'm Terra Mathews and this is my bigger sister Samantha" Odin just smiled warmly down at the little human child "Well Terra and Samantha Mathews, we will see to it your stay with us is a comfortable one" the two little girls gave a polite bow as he ascended the throne again.

"Maid!" a woman rushed in as soon as she was called "Yes My lords?" Thor gave her instructions to show Terra and Samantha to their quarters, the woman took the girl's hands and led them out of the room.

Terra and Samantha's eyes widened when they got to their room, it was, to put it simply, HUGE!

In the middle of the left wall was a huge four post canopy bed with light blue blankets on it, in the far corner was a vanity table and in the other corner of the room a desk with paper set near the right edge.

Next to the desk was a bookshelf filled with books on the history of magic and other topics.

"I could grow to like it here" Samantha said with a huge smile as she jumped on the bed.

About an hour or so later a knock came from the door, terra hopped up from reading her book and tried to open the door, when she found she couldn't reach the handle she just yelled Enter to the person on the other side.

"Good evening my little ladies, Odin has asked that you be fitted for dresses for the feast tonight" the girls looked at the man with a confused look "It is celebrating Prince Loki's return to Asgard."

The girls followed silently behind the man as they were led down corridor after corridor until they finally stopped.

"Follow me and stay close it is easy to get lost in here" the girls followed the advice but couldn't help but gape at all the different types of fabrics.

Terra's outfit had been finished first; it was a simple outfit with intricate designs embroidered here and there in black white and green. The skirt just reached her knees and the top was fitted with a black corset over to top with an intricate trinity mark where her heart would be located and it stretched in a 'V' across her chest, the same with the individual pleats on her white and black skirt.

"I love it!" she twirled and giggled until she fell over, the seamstresses just smiled at the small girl as the finished the touches on Samantha's dress.

Samantha's dress was a white and blue V neck with gold fabric trim around her waist, the dress swept the floor as she moved around in it and the tiers fit her slowly forming curves it was simple yet elegant.

"Now to get your hair done." The girls followed the man through the massive hallways again until they stopped at another door.

Terra's hair had just been curled at the bottom into little ringlets and the put up in a ponytail while Samantha's had been piled in curls atop her head, both girls were given a ringlet tiara to wear, Terra's A peridot green and Samantha's an ocean Blue.

"Alright now let's get you two to the feast."

The girls were escorted down a lot more hallways when they stopped at two large golden doors.

"Our guests have arrived" everyone in the room turned to look at the two "Our guests are mere children" came a man with a large beards voice Odin stood and walked over to them "This is as much for my son as it is for you so I hope you will enjoy yourselves" the girls gave another bow before hurrying to sit down with the rest.

"So you two" The woman they had come to know as Frigga spoke "You must be pretty special for my youngest to take such interest in you" terra blushed and Samantha remained composed "I'm not sure if I am skilled but I did read up on this thing called pyro kinesis and I think that my younger sister is a pyro kinetic" the woman's face showed surprise "Is this true?" terra looked down at her plate "I-I can show you."

The little dark haired girl stood up on her chair and held out her right palm, focusing the energy into her hand a ball of fire formed, Frigga looked impressed until she almost dropped it on the table.

The rest of the night went smoothly, the girls had been introduced to Lady Sif and the Warriors three, Sif had complimented Terra on her hair saying it was, in her own words, 'very pretty'.

People had begun to dance, and it was different than the dancing they had seen back home, it was elegant and graceful, not like the stuff they showed on MTV where people moved their arms and feet a lot, there was turning, and spinning and jumping, terra thought it was cool to watch until Loki had come by and swooped her up.

"Loki I can't dance pretty like everyone else" he set her on his feet and held onto her hands "I'll lead" they smiled at each other as Thor had asked Samantha to dance with him since she too was a guest of honor.


	5. trials and choices

"Loki I can't dance pretty like everyone else" he set her on his feet and held onto her hands "I'll lead" they smiled at each other as Thor had asked Samantha to dance with him since she too was a guest of honor.

The rest of the night had gone smoothly, about halfway through all the festivities the girls had been escorted back to their room and fallen asleep.

* * *

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

The door to the room opened and the camber maid woke to two up "You have a long day ahead of you two know up and at I the princes will be taking you on a tour of the city today" the girls sat up groggily and rubbed their eyes of sleep.

"Your clothes are at the end of the bed so hurry and get dressed"

Terra's dress was a white under dress that reached her ankles and a green spaghetti strap with brass decorations at the front of the straps.

Sliding the dress over her head she smiled and looked in the large mirror "Pretty"

Samantha's was the same but with a cream under gown and a blue over dress, the brass decal was the same.

"We'll leave your hair down for today, we are on a tight schedule" the woman hurried them out of the room and led them to the throne room "Please wait here my ladies" the woman announced herself as she walked into the throne room and let the princes know their guests were waiting.

The girls had been placed on horseback as the princes mounted behind them to make sure they didn't fall off.

"So where do the little ladies wish to go first?" it was Thor who spoke. The girls looked at each other "Can we see the city first?" Samantha asked curiously.

"But of course" and with that they took off.

* * *

The city was huge , they visited shops and bought a few souvenirs Samantha found an interesting necklace at the last shop they visited "Look at this it says it's an alchemy stone" she picked it up "Ah young one you have a good eye, this a water alchemy stone, the one who wears this will be gifted with magical abilities" Samantha's eyes sparkled.

"Do you like this one?" it was Thor, she nodded up at him and he paid for it "Consider it a welcoming gift" Samantha just gave him a big hug around his waist then hurried outside again sliding the necklace over her head.

The group had decided to head back to the castle "What do you wish to see terra?" Loki asked the small girl in front of him "Can we see the gardens I saw the flowers yesterday and they were so pretty?" he smiled at her and ruffled her hair as the pulled up to the palace stables.

Helping her off the horse Loki held onto Terra's small hand and the four all walked off together.

* * *

The tour ended and the girls just wanted to sleep "Tomorrow is the trial" Loki said as he walked the girls to their room Terra's eyes had been glued to the floor at the mention of her friends trial tomorrow.

"Loki if you are welcomed back will I ever see you again?" her voice sounded sad as the three stopped and he knelt in front of her "My dearest Terra, I assure you that no matter what happens I will be there when you need me."

Terra had tears in her eyes as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Now, off to bed you two tomorrow is a big day." the girls went into their room and within the hour they were asleep.

* * *

The next morning was the same as before, they got dressed and ready to go the only thing different was now they had a big decision on their hands…Loki's freedom or his imprisonment.

"SILENCE!" it was Odin's booming voice as the trial came to order. Loki stood at he bottom of the throne and a jury of his peers sat to the far left of the room "Loki Odinson, you are here on trial for your crimes against midgard" Loki nodded his head.

"And you understand that if this case does not go in your favor that you will be locked away" he nodded again.

Then the trial began.

Terra had been called up to the stand and asked a bunch of question, Loki watched her carefully and the prosecutor had to explain a few words to her.

The trial soon came to an end and the jury deliberated and came to a conclusion.

"We the jury find the defendant not guilty."

Terra and Samantha just smiled at each other as Samantha watched her sister tackle Loki in a hug.

"Loki, I'm so happy you got off free" Terra said as he set her down on the ground again "I am as well Terra, but I am afraid I have a choice for you to make now" terra was confused

"A choice for me to make?"

"You have great magical potential and I wish to train you as an apprentice"

Terra looked at him with big eyes "what's an apprentice?"

"it's a student" she just smiled "Okay, but what about momma and papa and Sammy?" she asked.

"Samantha will receive training as well but if you want we can bring your mom and dad to Asgard for the duration of said training" her eyes got big again "You can do that?"

"But of course, if you wish for it to happen"

Terra nodded

She looked from her sister to Loki and back now.

"I…I want to do it but what if I get homesick?"

"We can go visit midgard anytime you wish" Terra just smiled now

"Then…I'll do it"


	6. parties and armor

**Alright sorry for the lack of time skip in the last 2 chapters but there will be a six year time skip starting now**

***Six years later***

"Speak now, Eldir, | for not one stepFarther shalt thou fare;What ale-talk here | do they have within,The sons of the glorious gods?"

Terra recited the poem as Loki sat and watched her "Very good" he said as she paced back and forth, her dresses train trailing on the ground.

"Loki, Terra Frigga sent me to get you for tonight's feast" tonight was Terra's thirteenth birthday and in Asgard a coming of age for most kids.

"We will continue your lessons tomorrow, tonight is a night of celebration" Terra smiled at her long time friend the turned to her sister "Samantha will you help me get ready?" the blonde sibling nodded and they rushed off to get dressed for tonight's festivities.

The door opened to reveal the two girls "Lady Terra and Lady Samantha have arrived" Terra's long black hair flowed behind her it had a single braid across the back and her bangs framed her face, her dress was white with a corset top laced with a light green ribbon of the front, the skirt was loose and flowed as the walked, her waist had been embellished with white crystals.

Samantha dress was about the same except her dress was blue like the oceans of Asgard, it was fitting since she had found out when she had turned thirteen that she was a water mage, a race that had long since been considered extinct.

"their mother embraced the two girls "My baby is growing up so fast, it seem like just yesterday we were bringing you home" she held Terra at arms length and smiled "Now go sit with the others, it is a night for you after all"

Terra took the chair next to Loki diagonally across from Thor and straight across from her sister.

Odin rose and so did everyone else soon after "We gather her tonight to celebrate young lady Terra's coming of Age" Terra gave a simple bow of her head and the crowd cheered then immediately silenced.

"Terra if you have anything to say speak now" terra nodded "Um I want to thank everyone her tonight for coming, I know this stuff must happen a lot around here" the crowd laughed a bit as she fumbled with her words "Since my arrival in Asgard, I have come to know so many of you and others I have become as close as Family to" she looked to Odin and Frigga who just smiled at the small statured girl.

"So once again, to all my friends and Family thank you for attending." she sat down as the room then got loud with chatter again.

"You did well Terra, I know how hoard it is for you to speak in front of crowds such as this" it was praise from Loki himself, the man who had taught her since she was just a little girl, she brimmed with happiness at his words "Thank you Loki" she smiled "And might I say you look lovely tonight" she smiled again.

"Volstagg seems to be enjoying his food as usual" she eyes him with a look of disgust. "The feast has just started and he as already downed five plates of food." Loki nodded as Terra did a simple spell that gave him a pig tail.

"Now he that is fitting, well done Terra" terra just giggled as she gave him matching ears, the two had a good time with that for the duration of the fest until Volstagg actually noticed and demanded that the spell be removed.

"Terra dance with me" it was her sister "Alright but only one dance Samantha" the older sibling grabbed her sisters hand and drug her onto the dance floor.

The two danced and spun and twirled and jumped around to the music as everyone else joined in.

Thor cut in halfway through their dance "Lady Samantha, may I have this dance?" Samantha took his hand and they were off waltzing.

Terra sat off to the side and watched the crowd dance with each other, loki stood next to her "Lady Freja not here to dance with?" she asked in a mocking tone "You know as well as anyone that woman irks me, she thinks everyone desires her"

"I for one think she would look her best as a toad or some other amphibious creature" Terra joked "The woman thinks ill of me for the most part and sees herself as the better of the two evils she is." Loki looked down at his student "Truly she can't be that bad to you."

"You do not know the worst of it she once send a pack of angry animals after me when I was nine year old, I turned them into dust and gave them back in a bag" Loki felt pride rise in his chest "I see I have taught you many valuable skills, I am so proud" they laughed together.

"Shall we dance?" he held out his hand for her to take and she obliged as they started waltzing around the room "Your dancing skills have improved" he commended her "I have taken lessons from your mother" she tripped over her dress "Oh this blasted dress" she regained her composure and picked up from where they left off.

The festivities came to a close and Terra and Samantha were back in their room "I truly hate dresses, why is it made so that we HAVE to wear them" "Mother and the queen think it lady like and appropriate" Terra groaned "I want to dress like we did back on earth in jeans and t-shirts" she snapped her fingers and an outfit appeared on her body.

"I quite like the dresses we own, they are loose and breathable as well as easy to move in."

"Ugh you sound like mom"

"At least one of us does…" this comment made Terra mad as she chocked a ball of fire in her sister direction but she blocked with her water magic.

"I hate you!" Terra stormed out of the room towards the palace gardens.

"Is there something wrong lady terra, why are you dressed so oddly?" it was their chamber maid "Leave me be, I am not in the mood right now" she stormed into the gardens, collapsed into a patch of moon flowers and just screamed.

Loki was walking past the gardens when he spotted Terra "My littlest lady what brings you to the gardens?" he eyes her incase she did something drastic, he could sense she was angry.

"My people pleasing sister that's what, she is conforming to everything here but I miss being able to dress like this" she motioned to her current outfit of jeans and a t-shirt "I see, well perhaps she is right, those clothes do not exactly fit in around here" Terra had made a ball of fire and was tossing it back and forth between her hands now making sure not to drop it.

"I want to dress how I feel comfortable, I don't like wearing dresses all the time" Loki just smiled down at her "The reason women wear them is because most men do not like a woman in armor they think they question their masculinity" terra was interested "So they are scar4ed of a woman in armor? Is that why Sif's only friends are men?" he nodded "She really whipped them into shape when we were kids"

Terra laughed "She had Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg pinned by the time she was your age" terra just smiled "Thanks, do you think I could join you all for combat practice next week?" Loki smiled now "I do not see why that would be a problem. But first lets get you fitted for armor we don't want you to get seriously injured now do we?"

Terra followed him down to the seamstresses area "Oh Prince Loki, Lady Terra how may we help you tonight?" Loki pushed Terra forward

"I wish to be fitted for armor."


	7. magic and crushes

"Terra get up" the younger sibling groaned "Get up or I'll get Loki in here" Terra bolted up out of bed and hurriedly got dressed in her armor "Alright I'm up" it had taken three days for them to fashion her armor that fit correctly.

"Good now get your butt out there before the wonder if the bilge snipe ate you for breakfast" she gave her sister the two headed stare and ran out of the room.

"Sorry I'm late! My sister didn't wake me up on time" everyone just smiled "It is quite alright Terra we have not yet begun" Thor spoke with a smiled on his face as he messed up her hair "So, shall we begin now?" the group just nodded at each other "Perhaps we shall see what our little lady can do" Terra grimaced "I may be a lady but I bet you I can beat you all with one hand behind my back."

Thor smiled down at her "I have no doubts you could take down Hogan or Fandral but Volstagg is another story little one."

"We shall see brother, we shall see. I have trained terra in magic for six years now I think she stands quite a fair chance." Loki was giving her confidence a boost now.

"Alright then let us test her, Fandral step forward" the mustached man stepped forward and gave a bow "My dearest lady I do not wish to-" he was on the ground in a matter of seconds and the other erupted into laughter "Boy she got you didn't she Fandral" it was Sif who spoke now Fandral got up onto his feet again and charged her with his sword.

Dodging to the right she grabbed his blade and twisted it out of his grasp and into hers "My turn" she swung the sword up and brought it back down slicing it off some of his hair.

"I surrender" the group looked impressed "Wow quite a punch for such a small girl" Terra held her head high as Hogan stepped in "The Asian guy huh?" he swung his mace at her and she rolled out of the way before it could come in contact with her head.

It wasn't long though before Hogan was down as well, Volstagg had been a challenge due to his size but she managed it.

"Hmm and no magic was used to take them down, I think this training has been good for her" terra smiled again as she shot balls of fire around her.

* * *

***Five years later***

Terra found herself outside the library "What if he gets mad that I am late again" she pushed open the door and peered inside, not seeing him she figures he was just a little late himself until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good of you to show up almost on time for once" she just smiled "Sorry Samantha caught me with her magic this morning" he just smiled down at her "I will make you stay a little longer to make up for it"

Terra just nodded and took her usual seat at the table "Now where did we leave off yesterday?"

Terra opened the book of poetry and began reading:

"**Wealth is a comfort to all men;**

**yet must every man bestow it freely,**

**if he wish to gain honour in the sight of the Lord. **

**The aurochs is proud and has great horns;**

**it is a very savage beast and fights with its horns;**

**a great ranger of the moors, it is a creature of mettle. **

**The thorn is exceedingly sharp,**

**an evil thing for any knight to touch,**

**uncommonly severe on all who sit among them. **

**The mouth is the source of all language,**

**a pillar of wisdom and a comfort to wise men,**

**a blessing and a joy to every knight."**

Loki commended her translation, Norse poetry was not an easy thing to decipher, he let her continue:

"**Riding seems easy to every warrior while he is indoors**

**and very courageous to him who traverses the high-roads**

**on the back of a stout horse. **

**The torch is known to every living man by its pale, bright flame;**

**it always burns where princes sit within. **

**Generosity brings credit and honour, which support one's dignity;**

**it furnishes help and subsistence**

**to all broken men who are devoid of aught else. **

**Bliss he enjoys who knows not suffering, sorrow nor anxiety,**

**and has prosperity and happiness and a good enough house. **

**Hail is the whitest of grain;**

**it is whirled from the vault of heaven**

**and is tossed about by gusts of wind**

**and then it melts into water.** "

"Very good that is enough of that for today"

Terra watched him as he pulled another book of the vast shelves of the library "We will start this one tomorrow" but for now we will work with you magic so follow me to the training hall.

* * *

She followed Loki down corridor after corridor until the stopped in front of the familiar golden door "So what will we be learning today?" Loki just smiled "Today we will be learning the blazing seal spell" she gave him a look of wonder "Now this spell will protect you from harm, it is basic but very useful."

Terra sat down as Loki placed a red candle in front of her "Now focus on the candles wax as it melts and repeat this spell: Zas'Kavai Xararas K'Ven D'Shiao Vas Ne'gaia Ul'Xanao" she looked at him "This translates to: By the flames of Surtr, Primordial of Fire, I protect thee" she chanted the spell as a ball of fire formed and was shot at Loki who wa snow attempting to put the fie on his cape out.

"Very good now help me put this out" he as desperately trying and it didn't occur to him to use water so she grabbed a near by bucked and threw it on him.

He spit out some of the water and glared playfully at her "That works" he grabbed a bucket and threw it on her now "Perhaps we are even now" her black hair clung to her face as she glared back "Not funny Loki perhaps I will catch your hair on fire next" he looked at her carefully "I'll do it, trust me I will" he continued to eye the girl until she started laughing.

"What is so funny" Loki was curious until he looked in the mirror across the room and smiled "I do look ridiculous don't I" well I think we have done enough for today so how about we take a walk through the city."

The two had walked through the city silently until Terra spoke up.

"Loki…what do you think of me?" he eyed her "Terra you have come a long way from the little girl you once were" she looked up at him "You think so?" he smiled at her, over the last 12 years he had grown fond of her in many ways but now he was unsure of how he saw her, she had grown from a small pathetic child into a beautifully grown woman who was well renowned for her magical abilities and skills in battle.

"Terra, we have been friends for quite a while and as your teacher it would be inappropriate of me to think of you as anything other than my student" she looked down at the ground now.

"I see, Loki, I have had a crush on you for the longest time but perhaps it would be better if I just kept it to myself" she was on the verge of tears now "Loki I want to go back home" he was confused, she could go whenever she felt like it so why say she wanted to now?

"You wish to return to the palace?" she shook her head.

"No I want to go back to midgard…" and with that she took off back to the palace.


	8. love and loss

"Terra you have to come out of that room sometime" terra had been cooped up in her room since the incident with Loki and Samantha was trying to coax her into at least coming out for breakfast.

"Samantha GO AWAY!" Terra was fuming mad she just wanted to be alone and knew that on Asgard that could never happen.

"Terra please see reason, you need to eat or you'll die" Terra finally sat up and looked at her sister "I do not wish to see him and I know he'll be there" she had been seriously hurt by his words about being teacher and student but her lessons would have to end sometime would they not.

"Terra! Stop being so stubborn and come on" she glared "It is easy for you, you are courting Thor, he sees everything in you, thinks the world of you, but for me all I am is a student and a human now leave me be." Samantha gave up "Whatever I give up on you."

And with that Samantha was gone.

* * *

Loki had been in his room as well mulling over the fact that his friend now wished to return to her home planet "what do I say to her, it was truly cruel of me to suggest I had no feelings for her at all" he paced his room "Perhaps I could go talk to her" that thought had crossed his mind several times until a knock came at his door.

"Samantha? What brings you here?" the girl stepped into his room "Perhaps you can talk to terra she hasn't come out of her room in the last two weeks, not even to eat, food has been brought to her and even then she refuses to eat most of it." Loki looked concerned.

"So you've come to tell me she is upset with me still?" Samantha nodded "I am worried for my sister she is not looking well." this made Loki even more concerned.

"I will speak with her, get her out of her room and fed first though" Samantha nodded and hurried off back to her sisters room.

Terra had been coaxed into eat in the hall with the rest "I hate you so much Samantha" "I love you too Terra" they arrived at the dining hall.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Terra how nice of you to grace us with your presence" she just glared at the warriors three and they knew to shut up "Lady terra?" she turned and came face to face with Loki "Damn" he looked hurt "Terra may I speak with you after breakfast" she gave no answer just a nod of the head as she took the seat next to Sif.

Breakfast came to an end and Terra now found herself with Loki.

"Loki I don't see why you keep me around if I am just a student to you" he looked at her and reached for her hand.

"My dearest Terra, I have had time to think about our relationship and perhaps I was a tad harsh on you before I just do not wish to hurt you" terra looked up at him with her big green eyes "Loki I do not take back what I said before, I really do like you" he looked into her eyes and smiled honestly.

"Loki what're you-" before she knew what was happening their lips were in contact.

"…" Terra was speechless, this was not a simple kiss to the hand, no this was a new feeling to her, before she knew what she was doing she had turned and run off back to her room leaving Loki in the gardens.

"Terra? Terra what happened" it was Samantha "Loki. Loki he… kissed me" Samantha brimmed "Oooh Terra and Loki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" Terra tackled her sister to the ground "Shut up!"

Samantha managed to get Terra off of her by using her water spells to trap her in a sphere.

"Chill out hot head!" she set her down at the other side of the room and walked out.

"Perhaps you need more training but not in magic." and with that she slammed the door.

"Maybe she's right." Terra left her room to go see Heimdall.

* * *

Terra sat at the edge of the Bifrost and looked out at the stars "Heimdall, can you see my family?" she was talking about her cousins and aunts and uncles "They are doing well my lady." she looked down at the location of earth "I wish to go visit, is there a way to make this happen?" Heimdall nodded "Yes just call when you wish to come back" she snapped her fingers and was dressed in regular clothes.

Heimdall placed his sword in the slot to activate the Bifrost and she walked forward into the light.

Terra landed on her back only to be surrounded ""Terra Mathews…you are a hard girl to find"

it was agent coulson.


	9. hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**Alright I know some of these chapters suck but I am trying my hardest to make them interesting.**

**I do need reviews though so I know people are still reading.**

* * *

I was agent coulson

"What exactly did your people want with me as a child" Terra asked seriously.

"Miss Mathews, we are not here to harm you, I can assure you of that, we just want to get you on board with us. What will that take?" Terra eyed them suspiciously "I want Loki to be free from jurisdiction if he comes after me." coulson looked at her.

"I cannot guarantee anything but I will see what I can do"

"Next I will come willingly but I demand to be treated like a citizen not a prisoner, when we arrive at your HQ I will not be subject to questioning right away or testing am I clear?"

"Crystal"

Terra got in the car with the agents and they were off.

* * *

The car pulled up to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and Terra got out "This place is huge" Coulson just smiled "Indeed" he ushered her inside and they came to an elevator which took them up to the top floor "Miss Mathews, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D" Terra's eyes almost exploded out of her head.

"Its bigger on the inside" she turned and came face to chest with some guy "Hey watch it kid" she looked up to see Iron man or Tony stark "OH MY GOD!" it was her child hood hero in person "I am such a big fan of your work."

Tony seemed pleased "I like this girl coulson, where'd you find her?" coulson just looked at Tony "She is an acquaintance of Loki's" his smile dropped "She's a friend of reindeer games?" coulson nodded then turned to walk off.

"So what's your name kid?" she looked at him "Terra, Terra Mathews, it's a pleasure to meet you Anthony stark" "Tony, please. Let me introduce you to the others"

* * *

Loki was confused, he had searched the palace for Terra but she was nowhere to be seen perhaps Heimdall knew something so he teleported to the Bifrost gate.

"Heimdall, where is Terra?" "The girl has gone back to Midgard and it seems S.H.I.E.L.D has found her" Loki looked furious "Heimdall Inform Thor and Samantha that I will be on Midgard retrieving Terra." and with that he was gone.

* * *

Terra had now officially met the team, she found out there was only one female member of the team and that sort of tweaked her out "Natasha I feel bad for you , being surrounded with testosterone all day" this made the woman laugh "I think I can handle it."

She had been shown to a room "Perhaps I should go shopping…although I can use magic to get clothes but that would be wrong then again I have no money so for now I will just rely on old tricks."

She snapped her fingers and her room was refurnished to her liking, the walls were now a pale shade of green and the windows were cleaned, in the corner of the room was a large white sofa and her bad had been made up with green everything, sheets, comforter pillows everything, the curtains were as white as the couch and lastly she made flowers appear in a vase to tie the room together.

A knock came at her door "Terra, we're all going to get some food you want to come along" terra opened the door and gave a nod "Sure " she snapped on a jacket and they were off.

"I haven't had earth food in a long time" the group laughed "I assume the food on Asgard is very different from ours then" she nodded "Very different, they have never heard of Chicken noodle soup up there, I asked once and they wanted to know how you turned a chicken into soup" she laughed at the memory as the group stopped in front of a McDonalds "Oh my god I haven't eaten McDonalds since I was 5" the group smiled at their new young friend.

"Well then we must get a burger in you stat" Tony said pushing the girl forward "Agreed" the man she had come to know as Clint said with a laugh.

* * *

Loki stormed into S.H.I.E.L.D and demanded that Fury tell him where Terra was being kept "She is with the others they went out to get food about half an hour ago" Loki let the man go "Tell me where they went" "I don't know its not my job to keep tabs on them when they aren't working."

"I will just wait here until they come back then "

* * *

The group had finished up and headed back to S.H.I.E.L.D terra had been surprised when a pair of hands found her and drug her around a darkened corner "Let me-" she came face to face with Loki.

"Loki why are you here?" her tone was angry "I came to find you, you can't just leave and not tell anyone" his tone was not pleasant either "I am my own person I may come and go as I please" he got angrier at her tone "Terra Marissa Mathews! I refuse to be spoken to in such a manner" he raised a hand and before he knew what he had done, he had struck her HARD.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him with hurt clearly shown on her face "Loki you just…I can't…" she turned and disappeared.

The door to her room slid shut and she locked it so that no one could get in or out.

"Stupid god, thinking he just runs everything, my life is not an object that you can just claim" she was so mad she hadn't realized her magic had begun to swirl things around the room, things shattered and cracked until another bang was heard on her door.

"Terra we found Loki, he looks deeply upset" It was Steve "I DO NOT WISH TO SEE HIM!" "I understand, what should we do with him then" it was Tony now "I don't care just keep him away from me" "Terra!" "Shut it dude she doesn't want to see you" terra opened her door and glared at Loki, and if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over.

"Loki you really hurt me, like actually hurt me I don't know if I can forgive you for that" he looked at the red mark on her pale face "Geez dude you let her have it didn't you" she glared at Clint now who instantly shut up.

"Let him go" Tony and Steve let Loki go as she approached him "Loki, you know the saying _'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' _" well its not just a saying here on earth.

Loki looked at her "You have every right to be mad with me" "You're damn right I have every reason, did your parents not raise you better, I know mine did and I spent most of my life training with you at the palace."

He was actually getting a lecture from his pupil.

"Terra if I say I am sorry will it glaze this whole thing over?" she shook her head "oh no, but you wait, we will be even" she laughed mischievously as she backed into her room and the door slid closed again.

"Oh man you are doomed"


	10. reminiscing and party planning

"Oh man you're doomed"

Loki sighed, Terra hadn't said a word to him in almost two weeks "Why must midgardian women hold grudges?" she had been off training with the other avengers, they had sort of taken her on like a daughter including fury.

"Terra come on its been two weeks I think the guy's had enough" Terra looked at Loki he seemed to be deep in thought "Hmm, maybe your right" she looked at him again and now he was watching her intently.

"Loki" he looked at her dead on now "Yes?" she walked over and sat next to him "I think we need to talk, how about we go for a walk" he nodded "That would be great, I need to get out of here for a while."

Loki had been cooped up in S.H.I.E.L.D HQ since he arrived on earth, She took Loki's hand and they were off.

"Loki why were you so mad when I left?" Loki avoided the question by asking "Why did you leave?" terra sighed knowing she couldn't get a straight answer out of him "I missed home, I wanted to visit."

"I see, but why? twelve years passed and you didn't miss home. why now?" she just shook her head "I do not truly know I guess I just wanted an escape" he was curious now

"An escape from what?" he asked "Everything, living in the palace, the constant training and lessons, magic. You know what I mean?" he nodded He to wished once that he could escape his life as a prince.

"I know what you mean" he was now thinking of his true heritage as a frost giant, Terra had a similar story and perhaps that is what had drawn him to her when she had been just a small child.

"I just wish I could be normal for a day, no pyrokinesis, no strange appearance…" he cut her off "What is wrong with the way you look?" she just frowned "My hair and complexion makes me look different from other kids my age I am Very pale and have dark hair usually it's dark skin dark hair, pale skin Light hair, like Samantha, she is fair skinned with blonde hair…I was adopted so I don't even know who my parents are or who I look like." Loki understood this as well.

"Well perhaps we can cancel all lessons and just do something _'normal' _today" she looked up with a smile "Really?" Loki almost never wanted to do what she wanted unless it involved pranking other innocent people.

"Well today is the day before Halloween so I suggest we go out and buy costumes" Loki looked confused "Costumes?"

Terra explained the concept to him "Halloween is a day out of the year you can escape reality and be whoever you want to be, you go around in a costume and gather candy, though I am too old for that now so perhaps we can give some out this year and maybe I can convince S.H.I.E.L.D to throw a Halloween party or something" Loki just looked more confused.

"I think I saw a costume shop around here the other day, lets go." she grabbed his hand and they were off.

Terra had picked out some sort of gothic fairy costume she had to laugh though because her knowledge of fairies and their depiction were way off from each other, she had learned that Fairies were very fowl creatures and not at all beautiful like she had once believed as a child.

Loki decided on an emo guy costume it was just skinny jeans and a black and green splattered v-neck top, the two went and bought a studded belt and converse to go with said outfit.

"Okay now I have to get make up" Loki was drug along to the cosmetics section of a convenience store where Terra picked up eye liner, mascara and black eye shadow, paid for it and they left.

"Anything else we need?" he was exasperated now, terra had drug him all over this block of stores "Food?" he looked at her "What kind of food places are around here?" she smiled "I think there is a burger king just around the corner" he looked bewildered "Burger…king? How odd that your people have a king of cow meat." Loki had only recently learned about hamburgers being made of cows.

Terra laughed "No no Loki not that kind of king, its just a name" he felt stupid "Oh" was all he could muster as he was brought inside the building.

The two sat down with their food and Loki looked disgusted "I refuse to eat this" he looked at the unwrapped hamburger "Why its just like eating cows back in Asgard only better" he grimaced and finally took a bite then within ten minute the whole thing was gone.

"Well…I take it you like it then" he just gave a simple nod of the head to her and she smiled "Alright well lets get going then" she took what was left of her food in her hand and tossed their tray in the garbage.

The two walked back in silence.

"Well now its time to convince fury to let us have a Halloween party" Tony had overheard "Party I'm in" Terra smiled as he ruffled her hair and kept walking "Great, Tony is on board now top get the others with us."

It Didn't take much convincing to get Clint on board, Bruce seemed hesitant Natasha was indifferent as if she didn't care, Steve had been hard to convince as well since he never celebrated Halloween.

Now all that was left was Fury.

Terra had begged Fury top let her have this one thing since she literally never asked for anything and he couldn't say no to the face she gave him.

The others finally gave in and went out to buy costumes.

Tomorrow was Halloween.


	11. Party decay

Terra woke up excited only to see Samantha standing over her about to splash her with water "Nice to see you again" she said sarcastically "Oh shut up you knew I wanted to visit, but what took YOU so long to join the party?" her sister just shrugged.

"Hey Pyro who's the girl?" it was Tony's voice "This Tony, is my older sister Samantha, Samantha this is Tony stark also known as Iron man" Tony gave a nod "Sup" she curtseyed and then stood straight again.

"I can't believe I almost missed Halloween" Halloween had been Samantha's favorite holiday as a child she once dressed up as a girly pirate while terra chose a less than expected costume as a zombie her aunt was into prosthetic makeup and had made her into a horrific zombie that scared quite a few other kids.

"So now that you're here I suppose you want me to help you with a costume?"

"Nope, I already have one, I picked it up last night on our way here" she snapped her fingers and her costume appeared it was a black ninja suit with white cat ears and a tail to match.

"How you…you know how hard its going to be to get all your hair tucked under that mask" she gave a nod "You've always been good at it so I'll leave that up to you" I gave a single nod "Alright then you'll be in charge of my hair, I need it curled at the bottom and then at the sides so they frame my face"

She gave a nod back and we smiled at each other.

"I hope the others are getting ready for tonight I need all the help I can get with decorations, though with magic, setup will be A LOT easier."

Samantha an Terra walked down to the dining hall of HQ to see everyone just chatting, well except Loki, he seemed to feel indifferent as he sat by himself at a table in the far corner.

"Hey trouble, ready to play some tricks tonight?" he looked up at Terra with a smile "Oh definitely . I already started with them" "If there is any holiday for you Loki It is definitely Halloween" she smiled back "Oh and April fools day, that Holiday is specifically for pranksters" Loki seemed interested as she told him about the strange holiday.

* * *

Breakfast had ended and now they were in the convention hall, yes believe it or not S.H.I.E.L.D had a convention hall, it was often used for meetings and things though so to see it transformed into a dance room was quite a shock.

"Thor careful with those lanterns they may be flexible but they are still made of paper." Thor nodded "So, Terra, why did you come back to earth?" it was Clint "I missed home that's all, after this though I assume I will be returning to Asgard" he nodded and handed Thor another of the paper lanterns shaped like pumpkins.

"Its looking good in here" it was Agent Hill who we all assumed would be fury's date tonight, if he showed at all.

"Thanks" Terra said with a smile "So are you and fury going to make an appearance?" she shook her head "No his family is expecting him home tonight and so is mine" Terra looked down then back up with a smile "Alright, well you have fun with your families tonight" Maria nodded "I will, thank you."

* * *

It was almost time for the party to start and people were beginning to show, Samantha and Terra were both in costume, Terra in her dark fairy attire and Samantha in her Ninja cat outfit that revealed as little skin as possible.

Loki in his emo guy costume, Thor had been unoriginal and gone as himself since he could not find a costume that fit him and did not wish to be seen in a giant baby costume.

Terra had the DJ booked for tonight and S.H.I.E.L.D had paid in advance for all the stuff they needed.

* * *

The dance was going swimmingly people seemed to be enjoying the odd snacks the most the Dragon scaled were the fastest going snack seeing as they were just green dyed potato chips and the eye ball chocolates were also a big hit.

"Would you care to dance Pyro?" I smiled at the nickname and took Tony's hand as he spun me around the floor, I had taken my wings off sometime ago and was now just dressed as a Goth.

Loki hid in the corner of the room until the dance between Tony and I ended and one between an awkward Steve and I started, this seemed to make him mad that I hadn't asked to dance with him.

I danced with each of the Avengers and it seemed top be driving Loki insane since he was the only one left to dance with.

"Hey" he looked up angry "What come to pity dance with me?" I was hurt "No its just the others got to me first" he was still angry and got up to leave but I stopped him.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but you've been acting like this almost all day and I've had enough" he turned and let me have it.

"You're had enough! What about me, I can't stand it here, I hate all of these people and I am starting to very much dislike you as well you and your pathetic human life" these words wounded her and now to top it off everyone was watching the scene unfold.

"Why do you think I attacked this planet in the first place, it wasn't because I thought it would be fun, I hate midgardian, and what makes it worse is that I met you and I knew it would harm you to see me destroy your pathetic race of people if you even are of this race." Terra was crying now and Steve stepped in "Loki I think you've said enough" he whipped around and punched Steve right in the jaw.

"LOKI!" Terra watched horrified as the scene unfolded he was now attacking people in rage.

"LOKI STOP!" Her voice never even reached him until she finally slapped him across the face "THAT IS ENOUGH!" and with those words Terra disappeared back to her room.

""Loki stood stunned in his place "Way to go reindeer games you pissed her off again"

His words "I know…"

* * *

Natasha knocked on Terra's door but got no answer assuming the girl was still fuming she decided it best to just leave her be.

An hour passed and Loki tried now "Terra come out of that room or I'll apparate in" getting irritated with no response he apparated into the room and see her passed out on the floor with a bloodied piece of broken glass in her hand.

Loki looked horrified "Terra? Terra if this is some sort of joke it isn't funny" no response, he shook her again "Terra, I grow tired of this wake up" he tapped her face with his hand a few times but nothing roused her from her sleep.

"If anyone can here me get a doctor!"


	12. hospitals and kisses

Green eyes surveyed the white room and the first thing she noticed were the flowers, most were white but a single green daisy stood out to her "He's not getting off easy this time" she tried to move but found she was strapped down as Natasha walked in "Hey Terra, good to see your awake" terra just looked at her blankly "How long was I out?" Natasha looked at me with a grimace.

"About a week and a half, everyone's been really worried about you especially Loki"

"I could care less about him right now, his words really hurt me" she sat down beside me "I know, but sometimes even gods say things without thinking. And since he found you he's been torn up over everything even mentioning your name sets him off"

She smiled at this "So he regrets it after all" she looked down at her wrist which had a bandage wrapped around it "Can I see him?" she nodded knowing he was outside the door.

"He hasn't left this area in the week and a half you were out" she opened the door and he walked in "Terra?" his voice was hoarse as if he'd actually been crying.

"Loki" her voice was monotonous as if she didn't care "I feel bad about what I said before, but when I saw you unconscious my heart almost stopped" he actually did care about her.

"Loki, why did you come after me after what you said, I figured you'd be better off without me and my kind" her words were harsh and Loki's eyes seemed to be brimming again "Alright I'm sorry!" his voice was harsh now too as tears actually spilled from his eyes "Loki I didn't-" before she knew what was happening he was hugging her, tightly.

"Loki this is great and all but perhaps you could loosen up its hard to breath" he let go of her and sat down "Terra please don't ever do anything like that again" she just nodded "I promise" Samantha and Thor had entered the room.

"Oh, come to join the party?" Thor looked at her disapprovingly and Samantha seemed hurt "Terra I know Loki said some horrible stuff but you took it to far this time." Terra nodded again "I know, I'm sorry you guys it won't happen again now can I be let free my arms kill" Natasha undid the restraints and Terra sat up.

* * *

Terra had been checked over and discharged but for the next week she was under constant surveillance "Can you guys not follow me to the bathroom its creepy" she went in and slammed the door behind her.

"God they act like I'm a piece of china that will break at any moment" she turned the water to the shower on and stripped of her clothing letting the warm water wash over her.

It felt good to just let things go to not have to worry about anything right now.

Terra started singing:

"_You tell me you're in love with me _

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me _

_It's not that I don't wanna stay _

_But every time you come too close I move away _

_I wanna believe in everything that you say _

_'Cause it sounds so good _

_But if you really want me, move slow _

_There's things about me you just have to know_"

She washed the soap from her hair and grabbed the conditioner, and rubbed it through her long black hair. Rinsing it out she grabbed for the towel and stepped out, shutting off the water.

"_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you _

_But all I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night _

_Baby all I need is time _

_I don't wanna be so shy _

_Every time that I'm alone I wonder why _

_Hope that you will wait for me _

_You'll see that you're the only one for me"_

Drying her hair she brushed through it and got back into her clothes, keeping the tune she walked back out of the bathroom only to be followed again.

"_I wanna believe in everything that you say _

_'Cause it sounds so good _

_But if you really want me, move slow _

_There's things about me you just have to know _

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you _

_But all I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night _

_All I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night _

_Baby all I need is time_

_Just hang around and you'll see _

_There's nowhere I'd rather be _

_If you love me, trust in me _

_The way that I trust in you _

She walked into the mess hall and ordered a sandwich then sat and waited till it was ready, she nod noticed there was quite a line tonight so she kept up her singing.

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you _

_But all I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night _

_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_

_Sometimes I hide _

_Sometimes I'm scared of you _

_But all I really want is to hold you tight _

_Treat you right, be with you day and night _

_All I really want is to hold you tight_

_Be with you day and night_

_Sometimes I run, (sometimes) sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night"_

Loki had snuck behind her while she was singing "You have a beautiful voice Terra" he had startled her "You don't know it but that song was about you" he seemed shocked by this then countered "You think I have pretty eyes?" how much had he heard exactly.

"They said you needed to be watched twenty four seven so I was in the bathroom with you and must I say you have an exquisite body" terra face turned as red as a tomato "Y-You were in there…W-With me?" he nodded "I feel so violated" she grabbed her sandwich and took a bite savoring the taste.

It was about 5 minutes before anyone spoke again "Terra…" she looked up from her food and he was inches from her face, she would have freaked out but she was used to it so she decided to pull back which made him lean more towards her but at the last minute he pulled back.

"So why exactly were you in the shower with me?" he just looked at her "I already told you, you were to be under watch twenty four seven" Terra finished her food then got up to walk away but Loki pinned her up against the wall.

"Terra no matter how hard I try I can not get you out of my head" She looked up into his eyes and they held confusion "Loki…" without another word his lips came crashing down on hers.

"Terra I think I am In love with you"

Terra was speechless.


	13. birthday shopping

"Terra I think I am In love with you"

Those words kept repeating themselves in her mind, over and over like a broken record.

She had been so shocked all she could do was stay silent. She knew her feelings for Loki had been the same, they had always been as such but now that he was open about his feelings she felt reserved, almost caged.

"Yo Pyro you in there?" Terra snapped out of her thoughts and smiled "Yeah I'm fine" Tony smiled back "You seem dazed lately did something happen" Natasha asked "No…nothing you need to be concerned with" the red head nodded and went back to her food.

"Terra?" it was Thor "Can I speak with you in solace?" the dark haired girl just nodded and stood up from her seat as the tell blonde followed her out.

* * *

Once they were in the silence of the hallway Thor spoke "I want you to be careful with my bother, I know he is taken with you, but he is an unstable man" Terra nodded "I know this all to well Thor, I have known this since I was but a child."

"Just please be careful" Terra smiled at his concern "I promise I will be, now are we done?" she had turned to walk away but Thor stopped her again "I actually need your help, I want to get Samantha a gift for her birthday, but I do not know what she would like" Terra smiled "Alright big guy, I'll let the others know then we can go shopping for her."

* * *

Terra and Thor had passed several stores now and still had found nothing perfect for Samantha "Maybe the next block will have something" she reassured him until something caught her eye, an antique shop "Sammy loves old knick knacks " The two smiled at each other and walked in.

Searching the store Terra had found an old amethyst encrusted mirror "Excuse me" the woman behind the register looked up with a smile "Yes, how can I help you?" Terra held up the mirror "How much for this?" the woman smiled again "For you forty dollars" terra smiled "Thor look at this" the tell man turned around almost knocking something off a shelf.

Thor looked at the mirror "Its like the looking glass Loki gave to you" she nodded "That's what I thought, lets test it, go stand over there in the back." he did as told and stood in the back of the shop.

"What're you-" the woman behind the register stopped as the mirror began to glow "Show me Thor" the mirrors glass shone bright white and then Thor appeared in the ovular glass "Does it work?" Terra nodded back to him "fantastic" the woman behind the counter looked bewildered and somewhat mortified that such a thing could be found in her store.

"On second thought you can just have that, just get it out of my store."

"Alright then, lets get out of here" Terra handed Thor the mirror "Don't break it alright, Its your gift to her"

Thor was brimming that he had found something to give Samantha "I hope she will like it" Terra turned and looked at him "If its from you then she'll love it no matter what it is"

The blonde nodded his head with a smile "I am not kidding she ADORES you"

Thor and Terra had split ways once back at HQ, Terra had gone to her room and Thor had run off to train with Mjolnir.

"Terra?" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Loki staring at her like a cat would with a ball of yarn.

"Yes?" "I saw you with my brother, what were you doing?" she smiled knowing he must be jealous "I was out doing some shopping for Sammy's birthday next week, he wanted to get her a present form the heart" Loki looked happy to hear this.

"So what exactly are you planning?" Terra smiled and whispered in his ear "Alright I will play along with this."

"Good"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is SO short but I am running out of Ideas. If you have any please inbox me with them I want to hear your opinions**.


	14. pranks and rape

**Alright guys I need you to review or else I will discontinue this story and I really don't want to do that.**

**Also i know this may be a gruesome chapter but bear with me it will get better in the ones to come.**

* * *

Terra sat in her room staring at the ceiling with a small ball of fire in her hand

"Terra come out of there" it was Steve, Steve had sort of become her father figure since joining S.H.I.E.L.D. "You gonna make me Cap?" the door to her room opened and in he walked "Terra don't make me carry you into civilization" she smiled and sat up.

"What if I do not wish to be an upbeat member of society today" the blonde smiled down at her before tossing her over his shoulder and stalking out of the room "Steve Rogers you put me down" she pounded on his back "I am not just some luggage you know" he walked into the dining hall with her still over his shoulder.

"Pyro came to join us today" Tony seemed surprised as Terra was placed down next to him "I hate you all" she said as a joke, Loki seemed to be enjoying himself for once, perhaps it was at her misfortune but he still seemed happy.

"So, terra I hear you've been helping Tony with his experiments" this was the first time she had heard Bruce speak since her arrival "Holy cow he does talk!" she gave a fake look of surprise and the group laughed.

"So how are you other positive and upbeat members of society today?" the group just looked at her "What its true you guys are…well MOST of you are positive upbeat members of society" she looked at Loki "And some of you aren't" Loki just smiled at his long time friend "was this directed at me?" his face showed mock hurt "I try and contribute to society in my own way"

"Of course you do Mr. I'll destroy humanity" the group laughed again "Do you really wish to start this Terra?" she just smiled "Oh its already begun" the two smiled at each other "Well, I'll just be…" Tony took of running, he knew first hand what was going to go down, the others were just curious now "If any of you value your lives I recommend that you leave" the others booked it out of the dining hall, agents around the room were curious now.

In a matter of seconds Loki found himself on the ground with water dripping from his once perfectly styled hair and Terra was now laughing.

"Oh so we started with water?" the prank war was on.

* * *

Terra had gotten Loki five times today the score, Terra: 5 Loki: 3.

Terra had snuck worms into one of Loki's sandwiches, they were gummy to begin with, Loki had found the gummy candy to be delightful, but once he took a bite she used magic to turn them real, one had found its way out Loki's nose, she couldn't help but laugh.

Loki had gotten her with a wind trick, she had picked a really bad day to wear a skirt, for now the entire agency knew she wore pastel colored underwear.

The pranks got worse, as payback for the underwear stunt Terra had Lit Loki's clothes on fire and the replaced them with a bunch of dresses, it didn't occur to him right away to just snap more clothes back into his closet.

* * *

Terra was now helping Tony with something in the lab when she spotted Loki in the corner of her eye "OH DEAR GOD!" she pulled Tony in front of her "Tony so help me god if you let him get me I'll drag you into it" Tony shook "Alright I'll help you, you two are such kids…OW" Terra had shot him in the butt with electricity.

* * *

Terra was now in her room reading until she felt a cool breath against her neck and was violently pushed against the wall, Loki relishing in the groan of pain erupting from her now bruising skin.

"Loki what're you-" she was cut off by him kissing her…roughly, Terra looked around frightened at his actions as he pulled away.

"Terra you have made me angry" she must have done something that really ticked him off because now she was scared "Are you afraid?" he asked, his velvety, masculine voice managing to reach into her very core, squeezing all of the air out of her, preventing her from speaking. Oh, she was afraid. She was very afraid. And he knew it. He could feel it, he could see it in her eyes , she was so afraid he could practically smell it. But it wasn't enough. Along with the fear openly shining in her eyes, he saw determination, and he would break it. Slowly, painfully, he would break her.

Terra backed away from Loki until she hit the other side of the room "Loki this isn't funny"

"I am not trying to be funny, I am quite serious" he had her backed into a corner, when he was in one of his moods it was better to just let him do what he wanted.

"LOKI STOP!" his hands had found there way to her shirt buttons, he had pressed himself rather tightly against her, and he laughed as he saw her shivering.

"Do not fear I will not be to rough" his hand trailed down her stomach "Or perhaps…" he trialed off ash he snapped his fingers and the door to her escape was sealed shut

She pleaded again which only made Loki happier as he placed his hand at her neck now "That's right, scream all you want no one will come" and like that her shirt was on the floor.

Terra ducked under his legs and ran to the other side of the room, Loki grinned "Ah cat and mouse" she ran into the closet and hid from him until he slid the door open again.

"Come here little mouse " he grabbed her by the hair and drug her out into the main area again. Picking her up he tossed her onto the bed and straddled her, placing his hands on her small breasts.

Terra struggled to get up. But his grip on her was too strong. Her breath quickened as she realized that this was a situation that she could not get out of. Her assailant was much stronger than her, and every attempt she had made to escape, had swiftly and aggressively been ended, before she had even gotten anywhere. This was it.

She was going to be raped.

She felt his hand under her skirt massaging her "L-LOKI S-STOP!" she pleaded with him but he didn't top, not even when there was banging on the door, he just kept going, she wasn't truly scared until he had broken her, she had let out an ear splitting scream as he thrust into her.

Tears now cascaded down her face, why was he being so cruel, usually their games just turned into them not speaking to each other for a few days but never this.

Loki placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the screams of agony all the while smiling sinisterly, Penetrating her harshly and almost mercifully a couple of times, he removed his hand from her mouth before reaching down and grabbing a hold of a breast, playing with the nipple, hardening it, as he quickened his pace, deepened his thrust and at last reached down to massage her clit in order to tease her further.

Terra had given up hope of getting out of this unharmed.

Grabbing her arm roughly, she gasped as he turned her around and placed her under him against the headboard of the bed, spread her legs and once again penetrated her deeply, this time burying himself within her as hard and as deep as he could manage with every thrust, making her hit roughly against the headboard every time their hips met.

Not being able to stop himself anymore, he let himself go, turning her over again and looking her deeply in the eyes as he groaned deeply, and buried himself deeper than ever before within her.

Loki had left Terra on the bed, cold and naked as he got dressed, terra just laid there, blood running down her face, motionless, as the door opened to reveal shocked faces.

"Loki what have you done!"


	15. seeking forgiveness

**I want to thank the two people who reviewed, they keep this story going, thank you deathly aura and Beth.**

**Keep the reviews going and I guarantee more chapter will follow this one.  
**

* * *

What had transpired merely a few days ago was still etched into everyones mind, she hadn't spoken a word to anyone since, her eyes were even dull, they held no life as she sluggishly carried herself from place to place.

The other had begun to worry, Terra wouldn't eat, she obviously hadn't slept and if Loki even looked at her she would flinch and curl up in a ball "Terra" the small, frail girl jumped at the sound of her name as Clint placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Terra you have to eat something" he pushed a small sandwich towards her, she just stared at it and shook her head "I-If I f-fall asleep he might get me again" her first words in four days, it hurt the team to know she was in pain.

* * *

Loki watched Terra from afar, he knew what he had done he had done in a blind rage but there had been no reason to take it out on her, he just hated losing at his own game.

"Terra?" she jumped at his voice but stood frozen afterwards it was like if she moved he would attack her again "Terra I'm sorry" she was angry now as she turned on her heel and her hair started on fire "SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY!" Loki was actually afraid "SORRY FOR WHAT, RAPING ME, LEAVING ME WITH A WOUND ON MY HEAD, WHAT!" He nodded "All of it" Terra stormed up to him and without warning slammed her fist into the side of his face then stormed off leaving Loki very shocked.

* * *

Samantha knocked on Terra's door for the 4th time today, getting no answer she just left and that's when Terra became scared again, she felt the cool breath on the back of her neck.

Whipping around she gave a terrified look at her past assailant "Wh-What now?" he looked pained "Terra I'm very sorry" she backed away as he reached to touch her "don't touch me!" he let his hand drop back down to his side.

"What will it take for you to forgive me" he noticed she looked similar to an abandoned child now, lost and afraid, wondering where her parents were, it was the same look she had given him when they had first met face to face.

Terra had hit the wall, again, Loki had her cornered as he now placed a cool hand on her face, catching a stray tear that had fallen. Terra flinched at his touch and tried to move but her body wouldn't obey.

His hand traced its way around her face like a father would do to his child, but this was not the case, Loki loved Terra deeply, she completed him, and to see her now, it broke his heart.

"Terra…"he had gotten closer and if at all possible Terra had gotten stiffer he now looked into her eyes searching for the girl he had fallen in love with "Terra, if you're in there please come back" and with that he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and backed away watching her again.

Terra stood unmoving until she reached up and placed a hand to her lips, where seconds ago Loki had kissed her, her face was still emotionless but she moved slowly towards him and now placed her hand on his swollen cheek.

"Loki I…I am still…afraid" his green eyes looked into hers, her had never noticed the flecks of gold in them before "What you did…I'm…I'm-" she trailed off as tears spilled forward and cascaded down her pale skin "What I'm trying to say is-" she seemed genuinely plagued by something then in something just above a whisper she said it.

"I'm pregnant"

Loki's eyes bulged "Terra this is…I can't believe I'm" he stopped and looked at her to make sure she wasn't joking.

"I'm going to be a father?"

Terra just looked down with dead eyes again "Loki I'm not ready" he looked at her now "I understand, but maybe we could not do what your kind considers killing it" terra nodded "I have no plans on getting an abortion, I want to keep it but I'm just not ready" he smiled now as he placed his hand on her face again, she didn't flinch but she looked up.

Loki's voice held a certain attribute now, but she couldn't place it.

"Loki…" he looked at her again "Yes Terra?" her voice held sadness "Why did you do it?" his eyes held regret now "I was angry" she just frowned "Why were you angry?" she asked the sadness evident in her voice now.

"I hate to lose, and I took it out on the only person I truly care about" her eyes were still dull as the words sank in "It Didn't seem like you cared when you did it" more tears came and Loki wiped them away.

"Loki I think this is beyond forgiveness" Loki's eyes now showed hurt, terra was truly the only person on this planet he cared about, she had stood by him through everything he had ever done and now she had been ripped away because of his actions.

"I need some time to think" Loki nodded in understanding as he walked to her door "Terra I stand by what I said before"

As he walked out he whispered the words to her again.

"I will love you forever."


	16. musical communication

**Please listen to Strangely beautiful by shealeigh and One step closer by Shane Harper for this chapter.**

* * *

*8 months later*

Terra turned off the shower and wrapped up in a towel, her pregnancy was really showing since it was 8 months in now, she had turned 19 a few days ago but they hadn't celebrated because Terra had been passed out on the floor of the bathroom, being a magical being and pregnant was not a good combination, the morning sickness was twice as weird as it was for normal humans.

Walking into her closet she grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt and slipped them on "I can't wait till you're out of me" she talked down to the baby in her stomach as the door to her room slid open and she walked out to the main living area.

"Hey Pyro" "Shut it Tony!" "Geez someone's moody today" she flipped him off "Geeze someone is REALLY moody today" she glared now and made a bowl of oatmeal appear.

"Terra you hate oatmeal" she glared again "I know" she said as she put a spoonful in her mouth "Baby seems to like it though" *Screech!* "and that must be Clint and Natasha" she made a mental note to not have him be the one who drove her to he hospital when she went into labor.

"Terra?" it was Samantha giving her a weird look, most likely about the oatmeal "Terra you-" the darker haired sibling cut her off "We already had this discussion Sammy" she just nodded and took a seat on one of the bar stools and that's when Loki walked in…well more like dragged himself "Loki, dude you look like something the cat dragged in" he gave the international sign to shut up by sticking up his middle finger and glaring at the group.

"Chill out reindeer games it was a joke" Tony said while standing up to go to the fridge.

"Stop calling me reindeer games damn you" Loki cursed at the man for about 15 minutes before settling down.

"Loki what crawled up your ass this morning" it was Terra scolding him he just glared and flipped her off too "Yeah back at ya buddy, my mood swings are YOUR fault" she said angrily, she still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to her 8 months ago but she tolerated him since he was the father.

"Oh move on already, I've said sorry enough to last a life time, both yours and mine" the way humans spoke had rubbed off on him and you could tell.

"Its not easy to move on when the proof is still growing inside of me!" she emphasized the word growing.

Loki had made a bowl of corn flakes for breakfast and was now sitting and eating them…loudly "Oh my god you are truly irritating" terra said finishing her bowl of oatmeal and walking away.

Terra was standing in one of the recording rooms that S.H.I.E.L.D had built just last month as a way to keep her busy and from destroying things when she got mad.

She began to sing:

"_Ooh_

_Heeeyyy_

_Yeah_

_I quite like the way you smile_

_I quite like the way you say my name_

_Somewhat of a fascination_

_How you swirl a conversation_

_And when we're apart_

_I think about you all the time_

_Tell me quick_

_Are you thinking about me"_

She turned the music up and started dancing around the small studio.

"_You don't know how much I care, do you?_

_You don't realize that this song is about you_

_So come play a song for me on_

_Your beautiful guitar_

_Got everyone fallin' in love_

_Standin' there and lookin' special_

_But if I saw you in the pouring rain_

_The illusion wouldn't be the same_

_I think you should know_

_You'd still be strangely beautiful_

_Strangely beautiful_

_Oohhohh_

_I quite like the way you laugh_

_I quite like the way you play guitar_

_A subject of admiration_

_Messin' with my concentration_

_You're like a song that I sing on and on and on_

_Tell me quick_

_Are you singing about me_

_You don't know how much I care, do you?_

_You don't realize that this song is about you_

_So come play a song for me on_

_Your beautiful guitar_

_Got everyone fallin' in love_

_Standin' there and lookin' special_

_But if I saw you in the pouring rain_

_The illusion wouldn't be the same_

_I think you should know_

_You'd still be strangely beautiful"_

Loki happened to be passing by the studio and walked in to hear her voice, he didn't know why but she had such a calming effect on him.

_When the music stops_

_And the crowds go home_

_You take your rock star self apart_

_I want you to know_

_You'll still be_

_In my heart_

_You're strangely beautiful_

_Strangely beautiful_

_Oh_

_You're strangely beautiful_

_Strangely beautiful_

_Oh_

_You're strangely beautiful" _her green eyes opened in shock when she saw Loki staring at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Terra…I" she just stood frozen "I wrote it about you, you know" she said after a long awkward silence "Really?" she nodded "I wrote it back on Asgard after one of my lessons" "I didn't know you were skilled, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a siren in human form" she smiled at him "I'm not as good as the sirens back home and you know it" sirens were creatures who looked half human half fish, basically what a humans depiction of a mermaid is.

She playfully shoved Loki and he just smiled, this was the first friendly moment they had shared in months.

"You know, you should go professional" she smiled at him again "I'm good but not that good."

He elbowed her in a playful way "You are too" he grabbed the headphones and walked over to the mic.

"Hit record when I give the signal"

He put the headphones on and began to sing, terra hit record as soon as he nodded his head.

"_Woahhh ohh, hey hey_

_Listen"_

He smiled at Terra through the glass and she bobbed her head to the music.

_I can't keep chasing you around_

_all of this running just bringing me down_

_its got me down_

_Every time I look at you the angels sing_

_I hope you hear them too_

_ohhhhhhhh, oh_

_I hope you here them too_

_got me feeling hypnotized_

_and girl it makes me feel alive_

_Heeyyyy Yeahhh_

_I'd climb the highest mountain_

_and I'd sail across the sea_

_baby for you I'd do anything_

_I'd fly to the moon_

_I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue_

_just to get one step closer to you_

_Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby_

_the sky is falling down_

_well baby are you down, down, down, down_

_I could wait forever and a day_

_just to have you look my way (just look my way)_

_look my way yeah_

_It's in every little thing I do_

_'cause baby I do it all for you_

_Heeyyy yeahhh_

_I'd climb the highest mountain_

_and I'd sail across the sea_

_baby for you I'd do anything_

_I'd fly to the moon_

_I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue_

_just to get one step closer to you_

_I will write you a million love songs_

_just to hear you sing_

_baby for you I'd do anything_

_I'd fight superman_

_just to hold your hand_

_I have to get one step closer to you_

_And now your in my arms_

_I knew it from the start_

_That I'd never break your heart_

_If this ain't love then nothing else is_

_I'd do anything for just one kiss_

_I'd climb the highest mountain_

_I'd sail across the sea_

_for you I'd do anything_

_I'd plan a picnic on the moon_

_just for me and you (x2)_

_I will write you a million love songs_

_just to hear you sing_

_baby for you I'd do everything_

_Yeah, I'd fight superman_

_just to hold your hand_

_have to get one step closer to you_

_ooohhh, yeahhhh_

_just to get one step closer to you"_

* * *

That concludes chapter 16 please review for more chapters.


	17. baby trouble

"One more push terra, you're almost there" Terra's agonized screams rang through out the hospital wing and Loki's hand was turning purple.

"Just a little more sweetheart" Tony's reassuring words rang in her ears, the entire team had gathered for today, Thor looked grossed out at the site of child birth and Samantha was rubbing his back to make sure he didn't throw up.

A babies cry echoed now "Congratulations, it's a baby girl" Loki smiled as the nurse handed her to him "Hew Terra, what are you going to name her?" Terra smiled "Brenna" Loki smiled "Its pretty" Natasha said "Brenna Mathews?" terra shook her head "No Brenna Lokisdottar " Loki beamed now "Is that how your names work on Asgard?" the two nodded "Brenna Marie Lokisdottar" everyone gathered around the couple now and cooed at the baby.

"She has her mother and fathers eyes" they said noticing the big green orbs looking up at them.

"So is it true that she's going to advance quickly?" Tony asked earning him a slap upside the head from Terra.

Loki spoke now "It is true but she is also a little human so we don't know how fast she'll advance"

The baby giggled as she was handed to her mother "Hey little Brenna" Terra smiled down at her baby girl "She's just so beautiful" "Just like her mommy" Loki stroked Terra's hair.

* * *

*Three weeks later*

"Loki can you hand me her bottle?" Loki handed her the warm bottle of milk and she began to feed the baby.

Brenna settled down as she was put down for her nap.

"Now I can relax" Terra was a mess, having a magical child in the house was not good for anyone, poor Tony had already been electrocuted when he touched her, he just grinned and bared it though "Touchy little thing isn't she"

The parents nodded and laughed.

* * *

"Loki I need you to watch brenna for the afternoon I have to go out and do some shopping" Loki took the small infant in his arms and smiled at her "Alright but hurry back she is as troublesome as I am when she misses her mommy"

Terra grinned, they had gone out for dinner a couple nights ago and left Brenna with the avengers, when they had come back, Brenna had turned the whole place upside down…literally. Not to mention a few things about the avengers' appearances were amiss Steve's blonde hair was purple, Bruce looked about ready to cry, Tony had been reverted back to being a child again…he hadn't been pleased with this so terra had to reverse it, Natasha was blonde and we won't even go into Clint's appearance.

The two decide it would be best for one of them to be with her everyday at least until she turned 1 because by that time she would most likely have the knowledge of a five year old and look it too.

"I'll be back around three o clock" and with that terra was gone.

* * *

All hell had broken loose while terra was gone, Brenna had wanted her mommy and not her daddy about an hour after she had left and had started screaming…Loudly.

"Hey guys I'm-HOLY CHIZNET What happened?" she asked looking at the mess in the living area "Brenna…had a fit" Loki said looking exasperated, his hair was disheveled and he looked paler than usual.

"Loki dude you look like something the cat dragged in" he glared "And?" she put her hands up in surrender "And nothing that's it"

Terra now held Brenna and calmed her down "She is a mommy's girl" Brenna smiled at her mother then twirled her finger, everyone hit the ground.

"Brenna, no no" Terra placed a hand over her daughters and the little girl just giggled

The group just watched the events unfold and Brenna falling asleep.

Terra put Brenna in her crib in her room and walked out to the others, snapping her fingers the mess was cleaned up, and people were back to normal.

"How do you do that?" Terra grinned "I am a woman, it's a secret I can't tell you"

She snapped her fingers and the groceries were put away.

The group smiled "Maybe in a few years she will join the team" Terra's smile dropped "Absolutely not!"

and with that she disappeared.


	18. Return to Asgard

*Four years later*

all hell had broken out this morning when Terra had spotted the smallest of spiders, she had done a spell that left most of the furniture burnt and charred beyond repair.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BI*** COME DOWN HERE WHERE I CAN REACH YOU!" she was throwing balls of fire around trying to kill the spider she had seen.

"Terra calm-"Loki ducked to avoid getting burned, he looked back to see a hole in the wall behind him he had finally had enough and just killed the thing with his shoe "There see?" he showed her the killed spider "GET THAT F****** THING AWAY FROM ME!" she held a new ball of fire in her hands now.

"Mommy don't hurt daddy" it was Brenna, Terra diminished the fire ball and calmed down when the four year old toddled into the room.

*BOOM*

the group of misfits turned their heads to see an old man and woman had appeared in the room

"Father, what brings you to midguard?" Odin smiled at his son "I came to see if the rumors of my granddaughter were true" he looked at the dark haired Brenna with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"Mommy who is that?" Brenna asked hugging her mothers leg tightly "That Brenna, is your grandfather" the four year old smiled up at her new found grandparent and rushed over to give him a big hug.

"That is quite a grip you have there little one" she puffed up her face "I not little gwampa I fun sized" he chuckled as he picked her up, she played with his beard "Gwampa you looks like Santa Clause" he chuckled again and set her down.

"She is as beautiful as her mother" Terra beamed at the compliment "Thank you all father" he grimaced at the name "Please father is fine, I have seen you as my own since you were but a small child" the words didn't sit with her but she complied none the less.

"So, what does bring you to Earth?" Terra questioned.

"I already told you I wanted to see my grand daughter"

Brenna just smiled and waddled over to tony "Uncle tony can you help me make a sandwich?" tony walked with her to the kitchen.

"Lets sit." Odin said ushering Loki and Terra to the now fixed couch.

* * *

"So how did Little Brenna come to be?" Terra looked down at the ground and fiddled with her fingers "I;d rather not divulge the details..." Odin seemed skeptical but let it go "Oh well all that matters is that she is here now" Loki smiled and placed a calming hand on top of Terra's "Calm down sweetheart" he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand soothingly.

"If you'd rather not divulge I will leave it be but I hope someday you will tell me" Frigga seemed interested in the little girls activities with the man named tony, she had made quite a mess with the mayonnaise, she stood up and walked over.

"Hey Brenna, need a little help?" she shook her head and went back to spreading the mayonnaise on the bread, she then took a piece of summer sausage and put it on the bread and put it together.

"Sammich!" Frigga smiled at the little girl and picked her up "Gwama noooo"

the little girl fussed until she was put back down, taking the sandwich she bit into it and ran off over to her mom and dad.

Odin and Frigga just smiled as the scenes unfolded.

* * *

Gwamma,gwampa, watch" she made a ball off air appear in her hand, the two elders looked impressed.

While she played with the ball of air the four caught up it had been five years since they had been on Asgard and Terra was now 23.

"Down to the reason we are really here" Terra had known something was up "We want you to return to Asgard, it would be in your best interest to comply" Terra seemed appalled "I can't just up and leave You know, I have a life here now, friends, and what about Brenna, she starts school next week" we've already taken care of it, it will be as if you never existed" Frigga said in a motherly tone.

"You can't just do things like that!" Terra was mad "What about the people I care about?"

her hair had lit on fire now.

"Please, see our reasoning, we are only doing this for your safety" Terra calmed down "What danger could I be in?"

"Do you not think people will seek out a magical child?" Odin asked "What do you think this organization will do with this child, she will most likely be subject to testing and experimentation."

Loki intervened "Father I see your point but our life is here now, we cannot just, as the humans say, up and leave" Odin looked at his son "You are the last person I would expect to want to stay here but none the less it cannot be done, we want you back in Asgard." Terra gave up reasoning with the old man and sighed "When do we leave?"

"In the morning" Terra's eyes widened "You're kidding" Odin shook his head "I will comply on one condition" Odin raised an eye brow "That is?" "I will be allowed to visit when I wish, it wouldn't be fair for these guys to never see me again"

"It is a deal" Odin replied "I will have my stuff packed and ready tonight so we can leave first thing" and with that Terra walked off.

* * *

the morning came quickly and everyone had gathered.

"My little pyromaniac is leaving" Tony held on tightly to her and she hugged back "I'll make sure to come visit Tony, maybe I can help you advance some of the tech." tony smiled as he pulled away "I'll hold you too that" Steve clung onto her next "Steve you try and stay pure minded while I'm gone" he laughed "I'll do my best"

"Natasha try not to kill them alright, I want them to still be around when I visit" Natasha laughed and hugged Terra.

"Bruce, make sure to do what I taught you to keep calm during Tony's shenanigans " he looked on the verge of tears, Terra had gotten closest to him and he was like a second father to her just like tony was.

"Clint..." he had been like the brother she never had she hugged him tight and sobbed "Terra, please don't forget us" he was crying too "I'll miss you little sister" she let go and walked over to the other six people.

"Heimdall bring us up"

and like that the 7 were gone.


	19. proposal

The landing had been rough, especially for little Brenna who had tumbled across the dome floor and onto the bridge outside "Brenna , sweetheart, be careful" Terra had picked the small girl up and was now carrying her back towards the palace.

Once they had arrived Terra and Samantha had settled back into their old rooms, using magic she changed the decor to make it feel like here room were still at S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ.

"I miss home" "We've only been here fro a few hours, how can you miss it already?" Terra had lain herself out across the four post bed and sighed "Its hard to believe after all we went through we wound up back here in the end."

"Brenna, come here please" the little girl ran over to her mother "Yeah mommy?"

"We need to find you a teacher, you may be in Asgard now but you still need an education" she took the little girls hand and led her off.

* * *

"Loki please, you know the most about magic here plus what better way for her to learn how to control her magic than to learn from her father?" Loki seemed upset with the request but he gave in.

"Alright but she better be on time, unlike you were back then." They laughed "Good times" he messed up her hair "Loki don;t set a bad example for our daughter!" she exclaimed smacking him upside the head.

Brenna giggled at her parents "Mommy hit daddy" she copied the behavior with her hands "Brenna that's a big no no don't every copy mommy's behavior alright"Loki smiled at the interaction between to two of them and picked Brenna up by the collar of her shirt

"You best listen to your mother Brenna" he set her down again and she hid behind her mother "Daddy is scary" the two laughed and he made a goofy face "Am I scary now? He had crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her making the little girl laugh.

"Shall we start her lessons now?" Terra looked at him "we?" "Yes, you will be helping with her basic magic that or you can teach her the other subjects"Terra shivered "You know as well as I that I am no good with those types of things"

* * *

"Very good Brenna, now focus on the target, aim and...Let it fly" Brenna had launched a ball of fire at the target.

The ball hit near the blue ring on the outside but it didn't set the little girl off she just kept trying until she hit the red dot in the center.

"I think that's all for fire training today." Brenna looked about to collapse.

"Brenna you have a ten minute break then we start with mirage magic" Brenna looked exhausted but complied after her ten minutes were up.

* * *

Terra watched her daughters chest heave up and down from exhaustion "I think that will do for today, she is only four after all" Loki gave in and stopped, Brenna had managed three copies in the span of an hour which was more than he could muster at her age.

I think we should go to the dining hall now, father and mother have prepared a feast for our return to Asgard, I also have something I am wishing to ask you, after dinner meet me in the rose gardens and wear something nice to the dinner, you too little Brenna, grandpa will want you to look your best when he introduces you" she smiled and hugged him "Ok daddy" Terra picked her up and they were off.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen if I may have our attention please, Prince Loki, Lady Terra and princess Brenna have made their appearances"

Terra was in a floor length emerald gown white lace sleeves, brenna wore a baby pink knee length dress with a pleated skirt, much like the one she had worn at her first feast, witch red trinity symbols across the v-neck collar.

Loki wore his usual Asgardian armor, something she had not seen since he had tracked her down on earth.

"Brenna go give your grandparents a proper greeting"the little girl ran off towards Odin and Frigga.

Taking her seat Terra conversed with lady Sif and the warriors three.

Loki sat next to her and introductions began, a lot had changed in the 5 years they were away, Thor and Samantha had gotten engaged last year but something always happened before the wedding date so they had to push it back, Brenna had been born, Terra had come of age to drink, and Loki...well all that had happened to Loki was that he had become a father.

The feast went on until Loki had pulled her aside and they walked out to the gardens.

"Terra we have been together for years, and I know I have been less than tolerable but-" he knelt down and pulled out a small velvet box.

"I've been planning to ask for a while but Terra-" she looked shocked.

"My dearest Terra, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

she took in a sharp breath and smiled

"Yes Loki, I will."


	20. Tracing Terra

*One week later*

Odin had been pleased with the proposal, his words were: "I am glad my youngest has found his other half" he had chuckled. Afterward Terra had smiled and walked out of the throne room.

She was now training with Brenna and Loki again "Brenna focus and-" Loki moved her hands so the palms were facing the small statue "Now levitate it" Brenna closed her eyes and pictured the statue in her mind and it began to float.

"Very good Brenna now set it back down" Brenna focused again and the statue floated back down to the ground.

"I think that will be all for today"Brenna collapsed tired on the cold stone floor of the training hall.

Picking her up she used a spell to send Brenna to her room so the little girl could sleep.

"So What should we do now?" Loki was grinning "I know that look what're you-"it was too late he had already cast the spell. Terra now looked up at Loki from her spot on the floor "Loki what did you..why is my-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She had noticed her reflection in the mirror across the room, she had been turned into a child again "LOKI CHANGE ME BACK!" He continued to grin and shake his head until she had given him _the look_ and done the same spell on him.

"Now we're even" he looked at her now "You do know I can't reverse this right?" Terra got wide eyed and then pissed "LOKI ODINSON YOU BETTER FIGURE OUT A WAY TO CHANGE US BACK!" And with that she had disappeared from the room leaving Loki quite shocked.

* * *

Odin had spotted Terra wandering the halls and called her over to ask what exactly had happened."Lets just say One of Loki's spells went awry" Odin chuckled but then regained his composure "His magic has always been something of a guessing game, ever since he was a boy" Terra smiled "Its funny you should mention that because..." Loki stormed in "Father I cannot find the spell to reverse this!" Odin's eye almost popped out of his head "Loki, my boy, what happened?" he glared at Terra "Why don't you ask her, she did this to me...though I guess I am to blame for doing it to her in the first place."

Odin seemed in deep thought before he spoke again "There is apothecary in the city, I trust you two will find it with no trouble, when you get there as for Lady Brun, she will give a you a potion to change you back, but it may require you to go an a scavenger hunt so be ready." with those words the two hurried out to the stables and got on Loki's horse.

* * *

once in the city the two tied the horse down in the local stables and disembarked to find the apothecary.

"Loki?" he looked at her "Terra?" she grabbed his hand and took of running "Terra where did you get all of this energy?" she grinned "I comes with being a kid, you should try it" she laughed and came to a sudden stop when a man had grabbed them.

"What are two palace kids doing in the city?" the man was fat and gross as he picked them up by their shirts "Sir you really shouldn't tease us" Loki said turning the mans sword into a snake that slithered up his body and around his neck, he let the Loki drop to the ground but held his grip on Terra's shirt.

Pulling the snake off his neck he threw her over his shoulder and started to walk off "Put her down!" Loki yelled as he chased the man down.

* * *

"Damn I lost him and Terra" it was a good thing he had placed a tracker spell on the her, he chanted a spell and a trail of light appeared to lead the way.

He took off following the trail. Through alleys, up and down flights of stairs and finally to a dark secluded area of the city he hadn't even known existed, opening the door to what looked like a pub, the inside was loud and unbearably disgusting, there was broken glass littering the floor, and the entire place stunk like alcohol "Terra!" all of a sudden an earsplitting scream erupted from the back of the tavern.

Loki hurried to find the screams origin, pushing open a door he spotted Terra convulsing and the man from before standing over here with a whip.

"You pathetic Palace urchin, think that you can come into this city and do as you please, you take and take and take and give nothing back to us" Loki watched from behind the door "Why isn't she attacking?" he whispered to himself as the scene unfolded.

"You...You're the pathetic one" she gasped as he hit her again "Attacking a mere child to prove your point" she sat up and her body started to glow like fire light "You can be mad at the ones I love but you may NOT take it out on me" he whipped her again and again to try and get her to back down but each time just pissed her off more.

"You know whats more dangerous than a poisonous snake?" the man looked frightened now "You little brat!" he made to grab for her but pulled his hand away in pain "What are you?!" her hair started on fire as she advanced towards him "I'm your worst fear come to life" and with that the man spontaneously combusted and ran around in a panic trying to put the fire he was in out.

Terra's eyes were now a gold color, something that had never happened before Loki watched in amazement as his fiance became enraged.

"I think I've finally figured her out"Loki whispered to himself again as he watched things unfold with the other kidnappers "She is a descendent of the fire giants...so when she said all those years ago that we were...she knew all this time but it never bothered her." the door fell open revealing him to her she stared with golden eyes at him then in a single moment she collapsed.

Hurrying over he caught her in his arms and laid her on the floor "Terra...Terra wake up" he tapped her face gently and she groggily opened her eyes "What did I...OH MY GOD!" she looked at the mans charred body and nearly passed out again.

"Did I...do that?" Loki nodded and gave her a comforting hug "Terra we need to go, if the city police catch us here they'll subject us to questioning." he took her hand and the apparated back to the main are of the city.

* * *

after a bit of wandering around they finally found the apothecary.

"Excuse us but is Lady Brun in?" the woman behind the counter was quite chubby with a round face to match "I am lady Brun, and what may I do for such young children today?" Loki stepped forward "My good lady a spell of mine has gone wrong and I need a potion to restore us to our original ages, I have heard from my father that you are the best in the city with potions."

"Well your father is not wrong young man it will be just a moment, I will need a strand of hair from each of you though" Terra pulled out a strand of her long dark hair and handed it to the woman who tossed it into a pot and stirred. Ladling it she put some in a small vile and handed it to Terra "Drink up little one" Terra smelled to potion...it was horrid but she took in a sharp breath and downed it.

Next was Loki, he plucked a strand of his short hair and handed it to the woman who again tossed it in the cauldron, stirred and handed him a vial of the disgusting brown liquid, he downed it and began to change.

Within minutes they were back to normal.

Loki handed Brun five gold coins and they were off.


	21. dead?

"Loki?" the dark haired man looked at his fiance "Yes Terra?" "I've been wondering about this for a LONG time now, why, when I was a child, did you show any interest in me?"Loki stopped walking and turned to face her, grabbing her hand he smiled "I saw a lot of potential in you when we first met, and I had plans for you to help me but things took an unexpected turn for the better."

Terra smiled, she had figured he originally had another plan for world conquest but it was good he had decided against it, it was bad enough that he had been one of Americas most wanted for his attacks on new york and in Germany.

"Well it's good you decided not to attack the human race again, even if it was to spare me and my family" "Actually it was just you" he smiled down at her and she smiled back "Well even so Loki I'm still glad you restrained yourself." they started walking again "Want to know what we haven't done since coming back?" Terra looked at Loki "Swimming"Terra shivered "Loki you can't put fire to water and you know that" Loki just smiled and picked her up bridal style and started walking again.

"Loki what're you doing?" he just smiled mischievously and kept walking.

Finally he set her down, "meet me at the lake in an hour, bring Samantha and Thor with you" Terra looked at him incredulously as he walked away.

Opening her door she decided to take a quick nap before the swimming endeavor, within seconds she was asleep.

"Mommy, wake up!" it was Brenna "Daddy sayed you need to meet him at the lake" Terra bolted up and snapped her swimsuit on under her clothes, she did the same with Brenna, picked her up and ran out of the room.

Skidding to a halt outside Thor's room she knocked but got no response so she tried Samantha's, the blonde sibling opened her door and seemed in the know since she was already set to go.

"Loki told us earlier, Thor should be with him."Terra grabbed Samantha's hand and apparated to the lake "Here we are" she set Brenna down and let go of Samantha's hand.

She looked around and saw Thor but no Loki that was until...*SPLASH* She had been glad she taken her clothes off before hand her head broke the surface and she was Pissed, so pissed that the water around her was bubbling madly.

She waited till he was turned around to grab his ankle and drag him in with her he gasped when his head broke the surface and he glared at her "How dare you!" he turned and grabbed her by the waist.

* * *

Terra looked around for her sister who had gone under water some time ago and still hadn't come up yet "Sammy's been down there for over an hour" she ducked her head under the water and spotted her sister at the bottom near one of the underground caves.

Pushing to the surface again she called Loki over and pointed down "Thor watch Brenna, I'm going down to find Samantha." Thor nodded and picked the little girl up to put her on his shoulders as Loki and Terra dove down under water.

Once under the spotted the blonde swimming into the cavern, following suit Terra reached the cave and swam through the shadowy corridor Loki was close behind when she had to come up for air.

Once above water again she gasped, the inside of the cavern was filled with element crystals, red ones for fire, blue ones for water, clear for air, green for earth, it was a myriad of colors. Loki's head popped up next to her "I never knew this was here, did you Loki?" Loki nodded "I knew caves like this existed but never this close to the palace."

Terra spotted Samantha near the water crystals she was practicing a spell that made it rain, the water that had fallen made the crystals glow.

Hopping out of the water she walked over to her sister "So this is where you've been going all those times I couldn't find you" she nodded.

"This is my hiding spot alright, its undisturbed beauty, these crystals are where I derive my magic from Terra, it's what my necklace is made out of" she pulled out the pendant Thor bought her when the two girls were mere children.

"You're lucky Terra, your magic stems from inside of you while mine is artificial from these crystals" Samantha looked disheartened as she held the pendant close.

Terra focused on the fire crystals and the bushel began to glow, Loki watched the two intrigued.

"Samantha" Terra placed a comforting hand on her sisters shoulder but this seemed to Upset Samantha "You don't know what it's like, living in another persons shadow your entire life" she was mad and enveloped Terra in a ball of water.

"Samantha LET ME OUT!" she pounded on the wall of the sphere but Samantha didn't listen instead she started filling it water, Terra started freaking out.

Loki seemed intrigued by the action and wished to see what would happen next.

Terra had held her breath for a solid minute before she needed air, she pounded harder on the bubble but Samantha just got angrier until her air ran out that's when Loki tackled Samantha to the ground and the bubble popped sending Terra plummeting to the ground unconscious.

"Samantha what have you done!" he hurried over to her, sitting her up he tapped her face.

"Terra...Terra this isn't funny wake up" he checked fro a pulse, it was faint but it was there.

"Samantha you may have doomed her, how could you do this to your sister?"

He looked at the blonde who was still fuming mad but had begun to calm down.

She walked over and knelt down.

"Terra..."

she wouldn't wake up...


	22. waking up

**please listen to '_all we are'_ by matt nathanson while reading this chapter, that is all.**

* * *

*Three months later*

Loki hadn't left the hospital area in three months, that was how long Terra had been asleep, the doctor said she was in a temporary coma, Samantha had begun to feel regret for what she had done and had locked herself away in her room only coming out to eat.

"How is she doing brother?" It was Thor, he had come to visit everyday since the accident.

"She is not getting any better brother, I am truly worried, what if she never comes out of this?" Thor placed a comforting hand on the younger siblings shoulder "The doctors are doing all they can for her right now, you must have some faith. She will awaken some day"

Loki cast a spell and a bouquet of white roses appeared, he changed the flowers in the vase and sat back down tossing the old ones in the garbage.

"I know you are right, but seeing her like this reminds me of when I first met her, she looks so helpless." he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then A knock came from behind the door.

"Enter" it was the last person he expected to see, Samantha. Loki was enraged "How dare you show your face here, you did this to her, you're the reason she won't wake up"his voice was filled with accusation, Samantha just took the abuse with tears in her eyes.

"I came to see if I can fix her" her tone was quite, she had spent every day crying until she could cry no more. She advanced towards her sisters bed side cautiously, and she was right to do so Id Loki had been any more angry he would have done to her what she had done to his beloved Terra.

Samantha placed a hand over her sisters heart and focused her energy to the palm of her hand.

"I will transfer some of my life into her, but she will have to decided weather or not to wake up" her hand glowed blue and within seconds she pulled her hand away.

"I'm afraid its all I can do" and with that she turned and disappeared out the door.

* * *

it was now late and Loki was about to fall asleep when one of the doctors came in, he got up and stood in front of her protectively "Do not touch her you swine" the doctor stopped in his tracks and backed away, he knew not to anger the god of mischief.

"I only need to check her vitals" his voice was calm and collected as Loki dropped his arms and stepped to the side.

The doctor did his job and was gone as fast as he had arrived.

A tune had popped into Loki's head, it was a song he had heard during their time on earth he began to sing as he stroked his loved ones hair:

"_I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me  
Bought and sold like property  
Sugar on my tongue_

_I kept falling over_  
_I kept looking backward_  
_I went broke believing_  
_That the simple should be hard_

_All we are we are_  
_All we are we are_  
_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

_I wasted, wasted love for you_  
_Traded out for something new_  
_Well, it's hard to change the way you lose_  
_If you think you never won_

_'Cause all we are we are_  
_All we are we are_  
_And every day is a start of something beautiful_

_And in the end the words won't matter_  
_Cause in the end nothing stays the same_  
_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain._

_'Cause all we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real._

_All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, beautiful."_

he finished the song and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then drifted off himself.

* * *

the next morning he awoke to see something he had not expected, his mother and father had come to visit "Mother, Father why are you here?" Odin spoke "My son is it that unusual for me to want to visit my soon to be family?" Loki looked between happy and sad as his mother gave him a comforting hug.

"Loki,, do not be to disheartened she will awake, I have seen it, in fact she may awake sooner than you think" Loki looked back to the bed and noticed she seemed in pain, he went to reposition her by changing the beds position to an upright placement, her look changed as strands of hair kept falling in her face.

Frigga went to move them but Loki had beat her to it "I wish she would wake up, I hate seeing her in this state" she stirred and rolled onto her side which freaked the poor prince out but at the same time filled him to the brim with happiness.

"Perhaps you should try talking to her" Frigga instructed, he leaned over and whispered words into her ear, she moved again, Loki smiled and kept talking to her until he got what he wanted she had subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Then that's when it happened, her green eyes shot open and darted around the room in a panic "W-Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital love, you have been for the last few months" Terra looked confused "Where is Samantha, I wish to speak with her" "I will send for her right away" Frigga left the room to find the older sibling.

* * *

Samantha had appeared in the room suddenly it had actually scared Terra and that's when the fight started.

"HOW DARE YOU! DID YOU WISH FOR MY DEATH!" Samantha flinched but took what she had coming to her.

"Terra...I'm truly sorry I didn't mean to..." her voice was hoarse as if she had been crying again "It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't attacked me in the first place, I've wasted months of my life that I will never get back because of your reckless act!" she looked at Brenna who had walked in with Frigga.

"I know I'm-" Terra stopped her "Get out, just get out of my sight right now, I can't stand to look at you" the older siblings eyes welled up again as she turned and walked away.

"I truly am sorry." and with that she was gone.

"Love lets get you out of here." Loki had brought her a change of clothes for when she woke up, though now that he had looked at her he was not sure they would fit. She had lost a considerable amount of weight.

He had grabbed a wheelchair from the corner of the room, placed her in it after helping her dress and wheeled her out.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

Loki just smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."


	23. Asgard, A history

Terra was still having problems regaining control of her limbs and required crutches, she now sat in the library reading a world history book.

_Twas the earliest of times when Ymir lived; There was no sand or sea nor cooling wave Earth had not been nor Heaven on high, there was a yawning void and grass nowhere._

_In the morning of time there was no sand, no sea and no clouds. There was no Heaven, no earth, and no grass. There was only a region of icy mist called Niflheim, a region of fire called Muspell, and a great yawning empty void between them called Ginnungagap. Over time, The flames of Muspell warmed the frozen vapors of Niflheim, the ice melted into water and began to drip. Quickened with life, the water dripped into the void and formed two new creatures._

_The first was a wicked frost-giant named Ymir, The second was a huge cow named Audumla. As Ymir drank Audumla's milk , he grew bigger and stronger. One night as Ymir slept, a troll with six heads grew from the soles of his feet, and a male and female frost-giant sprung from Ymir's warm armpit._

_The ice cow had also brought about life. As she licked the salty ice blocks she slowly licked a new creature into being. The first day hair came forth; the second day came a head- and finally on the third day, the body of the new giant emerged. This giant was a good giant who's name was Buri. His sons and grandsons became gods instead of giants, and they stood for all that was good and honorable._

_The greatest of Buri's grandsons was the god Odin. Odin led his brothers against the wicked frost-giant Ymir. They killed Ymir and ever after that time, the gods and giants were deadly enemies._

_After Odin and his brothers had slain the frost-giant, they dragged his enormous body into the void. Ymir's flesh became the the earth, his blood became the sea. His bones became the mountains; His hair, trees; and his teeth, stones._

Terra looked up to see Loki staring at her "Hey handsome" "What are you reading?" he looked at the book "True Asgardian History." he smiled "I see you are finally looking for answers" she smiled "I have longed to know my heritage for years" he smiled back "then I shall leave you to your reading" he picked up a book of spells and sat down across from her.

_Then Odin and his brothers discovered worms living in the earth that was Ymir's flesh, and then they turned them into dwarves and dark elves and sent them to mine ore beneath the mountains and hills. The world of dwarves was called Nidavellir; and the realm of the dark elves was called Svartalfheim._

_The gods also discovered lovely creatures in the soil, they called them light elves and placed them in a world called Alfheim. The blood that flowed from Ymir's veins became the sea, and it drowned all the frost-giants. Only two escaped in a boat and began a new race of giants. From this race came all Warlocks, enchanters, ogres, and witches, including a witch in the woods who gave birth to all the wolves of the world._

_Then Odin set Ymir's skull over the earth and called it sky, He spread the giants brains throughout the sky and called them clouds. At the four corners of the sky he placed four dwarves name Nordi, Sudri, Austri, and Vestri- or North, South, East, and West._

_Odin and his brothers caught sparks from the fires of Muspell and turned them into stars. They out a girl names Sun and a boy named Moon into two chariots of fire and placed them in the sky. From then on, Sun and Moon were chased by a ferocious wolf named Moon-Hound._

_Odin Also Gave Chariots to a goddess named Night and her son named Day. Night rode behind a horse called Frosty-mane; the foam from his mouth became the dew of the early morning. Then Odin and his Kin took Ymir's Eye brows and turned them into a land called Midgard. They made Two humans from trees-A man from an Ash and a woman from an Elm. They gave the the humans spirit, life, speech, hearing, sight, clothing, temples, and shrines._

_The the gods left their human friends in Midgard and crossed over a flaming rainbow bridge to a world called Asgard. There they built golden halls - one for the gods and one for the goddesses, for the goddesses were no less important than the gods. Odin, the greatest of the Gods is the god of war and death. After a battle ended, Warrior maidens called Valkyries, picked up the dead bodies and carried them off to Odin's Palace, Valhalla, Hall of the slain._

_Odin's wife Frigga, sat on the throne next ti him. She was the goddess of knowledge and knew all that happened in the worlds. Frigga could look into the future and see fates of gods and men, but she kept all her visions a secret, never sharing them with anyone._

_Odin has Many sons. With Frigga, he had twin boys, Balder and Hod. Balder, their favorite, was like the sun. He was the most gentle and beautiful of all the gods. Hod was blind and ruled the black hours of night._

_Odin's second favorite son was Thor. The strongest of all the gods, Thor was the god of the sky and thunder. His wife, sif, had long hair made of gold. The god Heimdall was also a son of Odin. Night and day, he watched the rainbow bridge, keeping out enemies. His sight was so keen he could see in the dark; his sense of sound was so sharp he could hear wool growing on sheep._

_In the early days, there were two kinds of gods; the Aesir and the Vanir. Odin and his kin were Aesir and lived in Asgard and the Vanir, the god and goddesses of nature, lived in vanaheim._

_One day the Aesir and the Vanir went to war. The fighting lasted until both grew weary and decided to become friends. Thereafter, The Vanir god Njord lived in Asgard and ruled the wind and seas. His son Frey ruled over the rain and sunshine. And his daughter, Freya, was the goddess of love._

_There was one god who was neither Aesir nor Vanir. His name was Loki._

Terra looked at her fiance who was deep in to his book and smiled before returning to her book.

_He was the son of two giants and the foster brother of Thor. Loki was the most dangerous of of all the gods, for sometimes he was a friend and sometimes he was purely evil. No one ever knew when he could be trusted._

_From the mighty halls of Asgard, the gods and goddesses ruled all the nine worlds. They were:_

_Nifleheim, World of the mist and dead._

_Muspell, World of fire._

_Midgard, world of humans._

_Jotunheim, world of frost-giants._

_Afheim, world of light elves._

_Nidavellir, world of dwarves._

_Svartalfheim, world of dark elves._

_vanaheim, world of the Vanir gods._

_Asgard, world of the Aesir gods and goddesses._

_Above all the worlds was a wondrous tree called Yggdrasil, or the world tree. A wise eagle sat on top of the tree, surveying the universe._

_One of the trees roots grew into Niflheim where a dreadful serpent ceaselessly gnawed on the root. A busy squirrel named ratatosk scurried up and down the world tree, carrying insults back and forth between the serpent and the eagle._

_Another root of the tree grew into Asgard. Under that root was Urd's well, whose pure waters helped protect the world tree, for it suffered terribly from deer and goats eating its leaves. A third root coiled into Jotunheim. And under that root was Mimir's well, whose magic water held all the wisdom and memory of ancient lore._

_Hidden in Mimir's well was a trumpet that belonged to Heimdall, the guardian of Asgard. All th gods knew that one day a blast on Heimdall's trumpet would announce the last bitter battle between the gods and the forces of evil. This final battle, called Ragnarok, would bring about the total destruction of the nine realms._

Terra closed the book and smiled "Loki I am done for today" he looked up from his book at last and smiled at her, he picked up her crutches and handed them to her "Let us go eat something, it is quite late after all" Terra smiled and hobbled behind him.

Shutting the door they made there way to the dining hall.


	24. fairytales

It took a while but Terra's strength finally returned, it helped that Loki had cast a spell on her to repair muscle damage.

"mommy?" Terra looked upon her little girl "Yes Brenna?" the little girl gave her mother a toothy grin "Will you tell me a story?" Terra smiled in return and took her daughters hand "Let us go to the library"

she picked the little girl up and off they went.

* * *

Terra picked up a book on Norse stories and set her daughter down.

"This will be a history lesson for you, understood."

"Why the sea is salt."

the little girl nodded and he mother began to read:

"_Once upon a time, but it was a long, long time ago, there were two brothers, one rich and one poor. Now, one Christmas eve, the poor one hadn't so much as a crumb in the house, either of meat or bread, so he went to his brother to ask him for something to keep Christmas with, in God's name. It was not the first time his brother had been forced to help him, and you may fancy he wasn't very glad to see his face, but he said—_

_"If you will do what I ask you to do, I'll give you a whole flitch of bacon."_

_So the poor brother said he would do anything, and was full of thanks._

_"Well, here is the flitch," said the rich brother, "and now go straight to Hell."_

_"What I have given my word to do, I must stick to," said the other; so he took the flitch and set off. He walked the whole day, and at dusk he came to a place where he saw a very bright light._

_"Maybe this is the place," said the man to himself. So he turned aside, and the first thing he saw was an old, old man, with a long white beard, who stood in an outhouse, hewing wood for the Christmas fire._

_"Good even," said the man with the flitch._

_"The same to you; whither are you going so late?" said the man. p. 9_

_"Oh! I'm going to Hell, if I only knew the right way," answered the poor man._

_"Well, you're not far wrong, for this is Hell," said the old man; "when you get inside they will be all for buying your flitch, for meat is scarce in Hell; but mind, you don't sell it unless you get the hand-quern which stands behind the door for it. When you come out, I'll teach you how to handle the quern, for it's good to grind almost anything."_

_So the man with the flitch thanked the other for his good advice, and gave a great knock at the Devil's door._

_When he got in, everything went just as the old man had said. All the devils, great and small, came swarming up to him like ants round an anthill, and each tried to outbid the other for the flitch._

_"Well!" said the man, "by rights my old dame and I ought to have this flitch for our Christmas dinner; but since you have all set your hearts on it, I suppose I must give it up to you; but if I sell it at all, I'll have for it that quern behind the door yonder."_

_At first the Devil wouldn't hear of such a bargain, and chaffered and haggled with the man; but he stuck to what he said, and at last the Devil had to part with his quern. When the man got out into the yard, he asked the old woodcutter how he was to handle the quern; and after he had learned how to use it, he thanked the old man and went off home as fast as he could, but still the clock had struck twelve on Christmas eve before he reached his own door._

_"Wherever in the world have you been?" said his old dame; "here have I sat hour after hour waiting and p. 10 watching, without so much as two sticks to lay together under the Christmas brose."_

_"Oh!" said the man, "I couldn't get back before, for I had to go a long way first for one thing, and then for another; but now you shall see what you shall see."_

_So he put the quern on the table, and bade it first of all grind lights, then a table-cloth, then meat, then ale, and so on till they had got everything that was nice for Christmas fare. He had only to speak the word, and the quern ground out what he wanted. The old dame stood by blessing her stars and kept on asking where he had got this wonderful quern, but he wouldn't tell her._

_"It's all one where I got it from; you see the quern is a good one, and the mill-stream never freezes, that's enough."_

_So he ground meat and drink and dainties enough to last out till Twelfth Day, and on the third day he asked all his friends and kin to his house, and gave a great feast. Now, when his rich brother saw all that was on the table, and all that was behind in the larder, he grew quite spiteful and wild, for he couldn't bear that his brother should have anything._

_" 'Twas only on Christmas eve," he said to the rest, "he was in such straits that he came and asked for a morsel of food in God's name, and now he gives a feast as if he were count or king;" and he turned to his brother and said—_

_"But whence, in Hell's name, have you got all this wealth?"_

_"From behind the door," answered the owner of the quern, for he didn't care to let the cat out of the bag. But p. 11 later on the evening, when he had got a drop too much, he could keep his secret no longer, and brought out the quern and said._

_"There, you see what has gotten me all this wealth;" and so he made the quern grind all kind of things. When his brother saw it, he set his heart on having the quern, and, after a deal of coaxing, he got it; but he had to pay three hundred dollars for it, and his brother bargained to keep it till hay-harvest, for he thought, if I keep it till then, I can make it grind meat and drink that will last for years. So you may fancy the quern didn't grow rusty for want of work, and when hay-harvest came, the rich brother got it, but the other took care not to teach him how to handle it._

_It was evening when the rich brother got the quern home, and next morning he told his wife to go out into the hay-field and toss, while the mowers cut the grass, and he would stay at home and get the dinner ready. So, when dinner-time drew near, he put the quern on the kitchen table and said—_

_"Grind herrings and broth, and grind them good and fast."_

_So the quern began to grind herrings and broth; first of all, all the dishes full, then all the tubs full, and so on till the kitchen floor was quite covered. Then the man twisted and twirled at the quern to get it to stop, but for all his twisting and fingering the quern went on grinding, and in a little while the broth rose so high that the man was like to drown. So he threw open the kitchen door and ran into the parlour, but it wasn't long before the quern had ground the parlour full too, and it was only at p. 12 the risk of his life that the man could get hold of the latch of the house door through the stream of broth. When he got the door open, he ran out and set off down the road, with the stream of herrings and broth at his heels, roaring like a waterfall over the whole farm._

_Now, his old dame, who was in the field tossing hay, thought it a long time to dinner, and at last she said—_

_"Well! though the master doesn't call us home, we may as well go. Maybe he finds it hard work to boil the broth, and will be glad of my help."_

_The men were willing enough, so they sauntered homewards; but just as they had got a little way up the hill, what should they meet but herrings, and broth, and bread, all running and dashing, and splashing together in a stream, and the master himself running before them for his life, and as he passed them he bawled out,—"Would to heaven each of you had a hundred throats! but take care you're not drowned in the broth."_

_Away he went, as though the Evil One were at his heels, to his brother's house, and begged him for God's sake to take back the quern that instant; for, said he—_

_"If it grinds only one hour more, the whole parish will be swallowed up by herrings and broth."_

_But his brother wouldn't hear of taking it back till the other paid him down three hundred dollars more._

_So the poor brother got both the money and the quern, and it wasn't long before he set up a farm-house far finer than the one in which his brother lived, and with the quern he ground so much gold that he covered it with plates of gold; and as the farm lay by the sea-side, the golden house gleamed and glistened far away over the sea. p. 13 All who sailed by put ashore to see the rich man in the golden house, and to see the wonderful quern, the fame of which spread far and wide, till there was nobody who hadn't heard tell of it._

_So one day there came a skipper who wanted to see the quern; and the first thing he asked was if it could grind salt._

_"Grind salt!" said the owner; "I should just think it could. It can grind anything."_

_When the skipper heard that, he said he must have the quern, cost what it would; for if he only had it, he thought he should be rid of his long voyages across stormy seas for a lading of salt. Well, at first the man wouldn't hear of parting with the quern; but the skipper begged and prayed so hard, that at last he let him have it, but he had to pay many, many thousand dollars for it. Now, when the skipper had got the quern on his back, he soon made off with it, for he was afraid lest the man should change his mind; so he had no time to ask how to handle the quern, but got on board his ship as fast as he could, and set sail. When he had sailed a good way off, he brought the quern on deck and said—_

_"Grind salt, and grind both good and fast."_

_Well, the quern began to grind salt so that it poured out like water; and when the skipper had got the ship full, he wished to stop the quern, but whichever way he turned it, and however much he tried, it was no good; the quern kept grinding on, and the heap of salt grew higher and higher, and at last down sunk the ship._

_There lies the quern at the bottom of the sea, and grinds away at this very day, and that's why the sea is salt."_

Brenna had listened to the entire story without questions, she clapped when the story was over though "Mommy I like that story" Terra picked the little girl up from the table and held her close "you know something, It's one of my favorites too." Brenna's green eyes looked up at her mother with wonder "Whats your favorite story?"

Terra smiled as she set Brenna down and turned the pages to find her favorite story.

"The princess on the glass hill" she started to read again:

"_Once on a time there was a man who had a meadow, which lay high up on the hill-side, and in the meadow was a barn, which he had built to keep his hay in. Now, I must tell you there hadn't been much in the barn for the last year or two, for every St. John's night, when the grass stood greenest and deepest, the meadow was eaten down to the very ground the next morning, just as if a whole drove of sheep had been there feeding on it over night. This happened once, and it happened twice; so at last the man grew weary of losing his crop of hay, and said to his sons—for he had three of them, and the youngest was nicknamed Boots, of course—that now one of them must just go and sleep in the barn in the outlying field when St. John's night came, for it was too good a joke that his grass should be eaten, root and blade, this year, as it had been the last two years. So whichever of them went must keep a sharp look-out; that was what their father said."_

"Then what happened mommy?" Terra smiled again and continued.

"_Well, the eldest son was ready to go and watch the meadow; trust him for looking after the grass! It shouldn't be his fault if man or beast, or the fiend himself, got a blade of grass. So, when evening came, he set off to the barn, and lay down to sleep; but a little on in the night came such a clatter, and such an earthquake, that walls and roof shook, and groaned, and creaked; then up jumped the lad, and took to his heels as fast as ever he could; nor dared he once look round till he reached home; and as for the hay, why it was eaten up this year just as it had been twice before._

_The next St. John's night, the man said again it would never do to lose all the grass in the outlying field year after year in this way, so one of his sons must just trudge off to watch it, and watch it well too. Well, the next oldest son was ready to try his luck, so he set off, and lay down to sleep in the barn as his brother had done before him; but as night wore on there came on a rumbling and quaking of the earth, worse even than on the last St. John's night, and when the lad heard it he got frightened, and took to his heels as though he were running a race._

_Next year the turn came to Boots; but when he made ready to go, the other two began to laugh, and to make game of him, saying, "You're just the man to watch the hay, that you are; you who have done nothing all your life but sit in the ashes and toast yourself by the fire." _

"Mommy is there really a princess in this story?"

"_But Boots did not care a pin for their chattering, and stumped away, as evening drew on, up the hill-side to the outlying field. There he went inside the barn and lay down; but in about an hour's time the barn began to groan and creak, so that it was dreadful to hear. p. 94_

_"Well," said Boots to himself, "if it isn't worse than this, I can stand it well enough."_

_A little while after came another creak and an earthquake, so that the litter in the barn flew about the_ _lad's ears._

_"Oh!" said Boots to himself, "if it isn't worse than this, I daresay I can stand it out."_

_But just then came a third rumbling, and a third earthquake, so that the lad thought walls and roof were coming down on his head; but it passed off, and all was still as death about him._

_"It'll come again, I'll be bound," thought Boots; but no, it did not come again; still it was and still it stayed; but after he had lain a little while he heard a noise as if a horse were standing just outside the barn-door, and cropping the grass. He stole to the door, and peeped through a chink, and there, stood a horse feeding away. So big, and fat, and grand a horse, Boots had never set eyes on; by his side on the grass lay a saddle and bridle, and a full set of armour for a knight, all of brass, so bright that the light gleamed from it._

_"Ho, ho!" thought the lad it's you, is it, that eats up our hay? I'll soon put a spoke in your wheel; just see if I don't."_

_So he lost no time, but took the steel out of his tinder-box, and threw it over the horse; then it had no power to stir from the spot, and became so tame that the lad could do what he liked with it. So he got on its back, and rode off with it to a place which no one knew of, and there he put up the horse. When he got home his brothers laughed, and asked how he had fared? p. 95_

_"You didn't lie long in the barn, even if you had the heart to go so far as the field."_

_"Well," said Boots, "all I can say is, I lay in the barn till the sun rose, and neither saw nor heard anything; I can't think what there was in the barn to make you both so afraid."_

_"A pretty story!" said his brothers; "but we'll soon see how you have watched the meadow;" so they set off; but when they reached it, there stood the grass as deep and thick as it had been over night._

_Well, the next St. John's eve it was the same story over again; neither of the elder brothers dared to go out to the outlying field to watch the crop; but Boots, he had the heart to go, and everything happened just as it had happened the year before. First a clatter and an earthquake, then a greater clatter and another earthquake, and so on a third time; only this year the earthquakes were far worse than the year before. Then all at once everything was as still as death, and the lad heard how something was cropping the grass outside the barn-door, so he stole to the door, and peeped through a chink; and what do you think he saw? why, another horse standing right up against the wall, and chewing and champing with might and main. It was far finer and fatter than that which came the year before, and it had a saddle on its back, and a bridle on its neck, and a full suit of mail for a knight lay by its side, all of silver, and as grand and you would wish to see._

_"Ho, ho!" said Boots to himself; "it's you that gobbles up our hay, is it? I'll soon put a spoke in your wheel;" and with that he took the steel out of his tinder-box, and threw it over the horse's crest, which stood as still p. 96 as a lamb. Well, the lad rode this horse, too, to the hiding-place where he kept the other one, and after that he went home._

_"I suppose you'll tell us," said one of his brothers, "there's a fine crop this year too, up in the hayfield."_

_"Well, so there is," said Boots; and off ran the others to see, and there stood the grass thick and deep, as it was the year before; but they didn't give Boots softer words for all that._

_Now, when the third St. John's eve came, the two elder still hadn't the heart to lie out in the barn and watch the grass, for they had got so scared at heart the night they lay there before, that they couldn't get over the fright; but Boots, he dared to go; and, to make a long story short, the very same thing happened this time as had happened twice before. Three earthquakes came, one after the other, each worse than the one which went before, and when the last came, the lad danced about with the shock from one barn wall to the other; and after that, all at once, it was still as death. Now when he had lain a little while he heard something tugging away at the grass outside the barn, so he stole again to the door-chink, and peeped out, and there stood a horse close outside—far, far bigger and fatter than the two he had taken before._

_"Ho, ho!" said the lad to himself, "it's you, is it, that comes here eating up our hay? I'll soon stop that—I'll soon put a spoke in your wheel." So he caught up his steel and threw it over the horse's neck, and in a trice it stood as if it were nailed to the ground, and Boots could do as he pleased with it. Then he rode off with it to the hiding-place where he kept the other two, and then p. 97 went home. When he got home his two brothers made game of him as they had done before, saying they could see, he had watched the grass well, for he looked for all the world as if he were walking in his sleep, and many other spiteful things they said, but Boots gave no heed to them, only asking them to go and see for themselves; and when they went, there stood the grass as fine and deep this time as it had been twice before._

_Now, you must know that the king of the country where Boots lived had a daughter, whom he would only give to the man who could ride up over the hill of glass, for there was a high, high hill all of glass, as smooth and slippery as ice, close by the king's palace. Upon the tip-top of the hill the king's daughter was to sit, with three golden apples in her lap, and the man who could ride up and carry off the three golden apples was to have half the kingdom, and the Princess to wife. This the king had stuck up on all the church-doors in his realm, and had given it out in many other kingdoms besides. Now, this Princess was so lovely that all who set eyes on her fell over head and ears in love with her whether they would or no. So I needn't tell you how all the princes and knights who heard of her were eager to win her to wife, and half the kingdom beside; and how they came riding from all parts of the world on high prancing horses, and clad in the grandest clothes, for there wasn't one of them who hadn't made up his mind that he, and he alone, was to win the Princess._

_So when the day of trial came, which the king had fixed, there was such a crowd of princes and knights under the glass hill, that it made one's head whirl to look at them; and every one in the country who could even crawl along p. 98 was off to the hill, for they all were eager to see the man who was to win the Princess. So the two elder brothers set off with the rest; but as for Boots, they said outright he shouldn't go with them, for if they were seen with such a dirty changeling, all begrimed with smut from cleaning their shoes and sifting cinders in the dusthole, they said folk would make game of them._

_"Very well," said Boots, "it's all one to me. I can go alone, and stand or fall by myself."_

_Now when the two brothers came to the hill of glass the knights and princes were all hard at it, riding their horses till they were all in a foam; but it was no good, by my troth; for as soon as ever the horses set foot on the hill, down they slipped, and there wasn't one who could get a yard or two up; and no wonder, for the hill was as smooth as a sheet of glass, and as steep as a house-wall. But all were eager to have the Princess and half the kingdom. So they rode and slipped, and slipped and rode, and still it was the same story over again. At last all their horses were so weary that they could scarce lift a leg, and in such a sweat that the lather dripped from them, and so the knights had to give up trying any more. So the king was just thinking that he would proclaim a new trial for the next day, to see if they would have better luck, when all at once a knight came riding up on so brave a steed that no one had ever seen the like of it in his born days, and the knight had mail of brass, and the horse a brass bit in his mouth, so bright that the sunbeams shone from it. Then all the others called out to him he might just as well spare himself the trouble of riding at the hill, for it would lead to no good; but he gave no heed to them, and p. 99 put his horse at the hill, and went up it like nothing for a good way, about a third of the height; and when he had got so far, he turned his horse round and rode down again. So lovely a knight the Princess thought she had never yet seen; and while he was riding, she sat and thought to herself—_

_"Would to heaven he might only come up, and down the other side."_

_And when she saw him turning back, she threw down one of the golden apples after him, and it rolled down into his shoe. But when he got to the bottom of the hill he rode off so fast that no one could tell what had become of him. That evening all the knights and princes were to go before the king, that he who had ridden so far up the hill might show the apple which the princess had thrown, but there was no one who had anything to show. One after the other they all came, but not a man of them could show the apple._

_At even the brothers of Boots came home too, and had such a long story to tell about the riding up the hill._

_"First of all," they said, "there was not one of the whole lot who could get so much as a stride up; but at last came one who had a suit of brass mail, and a brass bridle and saddle, all so bright that the sun shone from them a mile off. He was a chap to ride, just! He rode a third of the way up the hill of glass, and he could easily have ridden the whole way up, if he chose; but he turned round and rode down, thinking, maybe, that was enough for once."_

_"Oh! I should so like to have seen him, that I should," said Boots, who sat by the fireside, and stuck his feet into the cinders as was his wont._

_"Oh!" said his brothers, "you would, would you? You p. 100 look fit to keep company with such high lords, nasty beast that you are, sitting there amongst the ashes."_

_Next day the brothers were all for setting off again, and Boots begged them this time, too, to let him go with them and see the riding; but no, they wouldn't have him at any price, he was too ugly and nasty, they said._

_"Well, well!" said Boots; "if I go at all, I must go by myself. I'm not afraid."_

_So when the brothers got to the hill of glass, all the princes and knights began to ride again, and you may fancy they had taken care to shoe their horses sharp; but it was no good,—they rode and slipped, and slipped and rode, just as they had done the day before, and there was not one who could get so far as a yard up the hill. And when they had worn out their horses, so that they could not stir a leg, they were all forced to give it up as a bad job. So the king thought he might as well proclaim that the riding should take place the day after for the last time, just to give them one chance more; but all at once it came across his mind that he might as well wait a little longer, to see if the knight in brass mail would come this day too. Well, they saw nothing of him; but all at once came one riding on a steed, far, far, braver and finer than that on which the knight in brass had ridden, and he had silver mail, and a silver saddle and bridle, all so bright that the sunbeams gleamed and glanced from them far away. Then the others shouted out to him again, saying he might as well hold hard, and not try to ride up the hill, for all his trouble would be thrown away; but the knight paid no heed to them, and rode straight at the hill, and right up it, till he had gone two-thirds of the way, and then he wheeled his horse round p. 101 and rode down again. To tell the truth, the Princess liked him still better than the knight in brass, and she sat and wished he might only be able to come right up to the top, and down the other side; but when she saw him turning back, she threw the second apple after him, and it rolled down and fell into his shoe. But as soon as ever he had come down from the hill of glass, he rode off so fast that no one could see what became of him._

_At even, when all were to go in before the king and the Princess, that he who had the golden apple might show it; in they went, one after the other, but there was no one who had any apple to show, and the two brothers, as they had done on the former day, went home and told how things had gone, and how all had ridden at the hill and none got up._

_"But, last of all," they said, "came one in a silver suit, and his horse had a silver saddle and a silver bridle. He was just a chap to ride; and he got two-thirds up the hill, and then turned back. He was a fine fellow and no mistake; and the Princess threw the second gold apple to him."_

_"Oh!" said Boots, "I should so like to have seen him too, that I should."_

_"A pretty story!" they said. "Perhaps you think his coat of mail was as bright as the ashes you are always poking about, and sifting, you nasty dirty beast."_

_The third day everything happened as it had happened the two days before. Boots begged to go and see the sight, but the two wouldn't hear of his going with them. When they got to the hill there was no one who could get so much as a yard up it; and now all waited for the knight in silver p. 102 mail, but they neither saw nor heard of him. At last came one riding on a steed, so brave that no one had ever seen his match; and the knight had a suit of golden mail, and a golden saddle and bridle, so wondrous bright that the sunbeams gleamed from them a mile off. The other knights and princes could not find time to call out to him not to try his luck, for they were amazed to see how grand he was. So he rode right at the hill, and tore up it like nothing, so that the Princess hadn't even time to wish that he might get up the whole way. As soon as ever he reached the top, he took the third golden apple from the Princess' lap, and then turned his horse and rode down again. As soon as he got down, he rode off at full speed, and was out of sight in no time._

_Now, when the brothers got home at even, you may fancy what long stories they told, how the riding had gone off that day; and amongst other things, they had a deal to say about the knight in golden mail._

_"He just was a chap to ride!" they said; "so grand a knight isn't to be found in the wide world."_

_"Oh!" said Boots, "I should so like to have seen him; that I should."_

_"Ah!" said his brothers, "his mail shone a deal brighter than the glowing coals which you are always poking and digging at; nasty dirty beast that you are."_

_Next day all the knights and princes were to pass before the king and the Princess—it was too late to do so the night before, I suppose—that he who had the gold apple might bring it forth; but one came after another, first the princes, and then the knights, and still no one could show the gold apple. p. 103_

_"Well," said the king, "some one must have it, for it was something that we all saw with our own eyes, how a man came and rode up and bore it off."_

_So he commanded that every one who was in the kingdom should come up to the palace and see if they could show the apple. Well, they all came, one after another, but no one had the golden apple, and after a long time the two brothers of Boots came. They were the last of all, so the king asked them if there was no one else in the kingdom who hadn't come._

_"Oh, yes," said they; "we have a brother, but he never carried off the golden apple. He hasn't stirred out of the dust-hole on any of the three days."_

_"Never mind that," said the king; "he may as well come up to the palace like the rest."_

_So Boots had to go up to the palace._

_"How, now," said the king; "have you got the golden apple? Speak out!"_

_"Yes, I have," said Boots; "here is the first, and here is the second, and here is the third too;" and with that he pulled all three golden apples out of his pocket, and at the same time threw off his sooty rags, and stood before them in his gleaming golden mail._

_"Yes!" said the king; "you shall have my daughter, and half my kingdom, for you well deserve both her and it."_

_So they got ready for the wedding, and Boots got the Princess to wife, and there was great merry-making at the bridal-feast, you may fancy, for they could all be merry though they couldn't ride up the hill of glass; and all I can say is, if they haven't left off their merry-making yet, why they're still at it."_

Terra looked up from the book to find Brenna asleep again, she picked the little girl up and teleported them both back to her room. Laying the little girl down on the bed she tucked her in and left.

"Good night my little angel."


	25. Fairy Land

**The poem in this chapter was originally written by Edgar Allan Poe.**

* * *

"Lady Terra, Prince Loki requests you presence in the library" "Understood, thank you."Terra smiled to the servant and he was gone. Terra changed into something more comfortable then headed for the library.

* * *

"Loki?" she felt a gust of wind and then the door slammed shut, leaving her feeling alone in the dimly lit library "Loki this isn't funny" she looked around for any sign of her fiance then turned around to face the sing table in the room.

"Loki Odinson, come out here right now!" next thing she knew hands were over her eyes "Guess who" his voice was like velvet to her ears "You wished to see me?" she said placing her small hands on top of his, he moved his hands down to her waist and wrapped them around.

"I wish to read you something I wrote about you." H led her to the large table and pulled the chair out for her, once she sat down he pushed her chair in and sat down next to her.

Pulling out a piece of parchment paper he unfolded the pages and began to read:

"_Sit down beside me, Terra_

_here,dearest where the moonbeam fell_

_just now so fairy-like and well."_

Terra smiled at Loki as he read.

"_Now though art dressed for paradise!_

_I am star stricken with thine eyes!_

_My soul is lolling on thy sighs!_

_Thy hair is lifted by the moon_

_Like flowers by the low breath of June!_

_Sit down, sit down-how came we here?_

_Or is it all but a dream my dear?"_

his green eyes found hers and they shared a simple moment of smiles.

"Let me continue?" "But of course, do not let me stop you."

"_You know that most enormous flower-_

_That rose-that what d' ye call it-that hung_

_up like a dog-star in this bower-_

_today the wind blew and it swung_

_so impudently in my face_

_so like a thing alive you know,_

_I tore it from its pride of place_

_and shook it into pieces-so_

_be all ingratitude requited_

_the winds ran off with it delighted,_

_and, thro the opening left, as soon_

_As she threw off her cloak, Yon moon_

_has sent a ray down with a tune."_

Loki looked up at her again searching for any signs she did not love the poem but she just smiled and urged him to go on.

"_And this ray is a fairy ray-_

_did you not say so, Terra?_

_How fantastically it fell_

_with a spiral twist and swell_

_and over the wet grass rippled way_

_with a tinkling like a bell!_

_In my own country all the way_

_we can discover a moon ray_

_which thro' some tatter'd curtain pries_

_into the darkness of a room_

_is by the very source of gloom_

_The motes, the dust, and flies_

_on which it trembles and lies_

_Like joy upon sorrow!_

_O, When will come the morrow?_

_Terra! do you not fear_

_The night and wonders here?_

_Dim vales! and Shadowy floods!_

_And cloudy-looking woods_

_whose forms we can't discover_

_For the tears that drip all over."_

Terra had formed a small ball of light in her hands and was playing with it as he read.

"_Huge moons-see wax and wane_

_again-again-again_

_every moment of night-_

_forever changing places!_

_How they put out the starlight_

_with the breath from their pale faces._

_Lo! one is coming down_

_with its centre on the crown_

_of mountains eminence!_

_Down-still down-and down-_

_now deep shall be-O deep!_

_The passion of of our sleep!_

_For that wide circumference_

_In easy drapery falls_

_drowsily over halls_

_over ruined walls_

_over waterfalls.._

_Silent waterfalls_

_O'er the strange woods-O'er the sea-_

_Alas over the sea."_

"That was beautiful Loki, and you actually wrote this?"

he smiled and took her hands in his "Yes I was inspired one night and it just sort of came out, as you humans say" Terra smacked him upside the head "Loki in case you forgot, i'm not exactly human."he laughed.

"Yes yes I know" he ruffled her hair then took her hands "I must go now, father wishes us to speak about the marriage ceremony next week, it will be grand" Terra smiled and he disappeared.

"Well I suppose I should get some things done, I still haven't had my dress fit."

and with that she walked out of the library.


	26. finally married

**Sorry I haven't updated recently I have been busy getting ready for college to start and stuff with my church all week.**

* * *

Today was the big day. Frigga had woken me up at dawn to begin getting me ready, servants were seeing to my sister as well, today was going to be a double wedding.

The prep began with getting me washed up, and doing my hair. They trimmed the split ends off my hair so I lost about an inch or two, my hair was now just past my butt, they took the sides of my hair and pulled them back into a ponytail and began curling it.

Moving down to the bottom they curled the ends into ringlets and used what I knew to be hairspray to keep them firm and in place.

Then came my make up, having a pale complexion did me quite a few favors, all I needed was a light blush and a very pale shimmery pink lipstick, they also did a very pale blue-green eye shadow.

Now came most peoples favorite part, the dress. It was white lace, strapless, with a lightly tanned ribbon around the waist and a single white flower embellishment on the left side of the waist.

Sliding the dress up my body they made some quick alterations to the bottom with magic so that it just grazed the ground with my shoes.

Now it was Samantha's turn.

Her skin was more tan so they did mascara first then a deeper blush with red lipstick, her eye shadow was a deep blue to match her eyes, then they moved to her hair, she had recently had it cut up to her mid back so they took it and began curling and piling it atop her head.

"Sammy" the blonde sibling looked at her sister "Yes Terra?" she asked with a smile "I forgive you...you know for what you did."Samantha smiled "Thanks, I figured as much since you've been nothing but happy lately"

the servants had finished with Samantha hair and grabbed her dress.

Samantha's dress was lace but it was a different style, hers was a spaghetti strap cream colored dress with a layered skirt, with a black lace around the waist and a flower at the right side.

They slid the dress over her head and took a look at the two girls "You look beautiful" "Simply stunning, the princes will love you" the girls smiled in thanks.

* * *

"Brother do you think they are finished getting ready, I am as the humans say 'antsy' " Loki looked at his older brother and grinned "I am sure, we should head to the throne room now brother"

Loki took Thor by the arm and teleported them to the the throne room.

"Brother do NOT ever do that again" Loki laughed to himself "I am very sorry brother."the two walked up to the make shift alter and Odin joined them soon after at the podium.

* * *

the girls now stood with their father who had been brought in from the city where the parents both lived as farmers, they had been offered rooms in the palace but had declined saying it was "To fancy for their tastes"

the door opened to reveal the girls and their father Michael, the asgardian court had promised they would make the ceremony as close to the midgardian one as possible.

The music began playing and the girls were escorted down the isle, the ring bearers in front and the flower girl behind them.

The flower girl had obviously been Brenna, she was dressed in a knee length light green dress with a rose on her left shoulder strap, the ring bearers were two of the servants kids Jor and Mistri, Jor was a sandy blonde kid about 4 feet tall and Mistri was a little bit shorter than Jor with dark brown curly hair that sat in a mess on top of his head.

The the girls descended the isle their mother smiled at them from the front row.

"You look beautiful Terra" Loki complimented as she was handed off to him

"Lovely" Thor complimented to Samantha as she was handed off to him.

The girls smiled at their parents and looked at their soon to be husbands.

"Shall we begin?" Odin asked the four gave a simple nod and he began:

""Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Loki Odinson and Terra Mathews And Thor Odinson and Samantha Mathews in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Terra, Samantha, Loki and Thor, seek from within yourselves  
The serenity to accept the things you cannot change  
The courage to change the things that you must  
And the wisdom to know the difference.  
Live each day, one day at a time  
Enjoying your time together, one moment at a time  
Seek the wisdom of experience  
Learning all that you can from each other  
Accept hardships as the building blocks of experience  
Realizing that accepting both the good and bad  
Are simply a part of being alive  
Strive to make as many things right  
As is humanly possible in your life together  
That you may be reasonably happy  
In the life you share from this day forward"

"Do you Loki take Terra, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do"

and do you Terra take Loki to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do"

Odin did the same fro Samantha and Thor

"Do you Thor take Samantha to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"And finally do you Samantha take Thor to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part? "

"I do"

the ring bearer brought the rings up and the four took them off the pillow one at a time and smiled at each other.

Taking Terra's left hand he smiled at her

"With this ring, I thee wed." he slid the band on her ring finger and held both her hands.

Thor did the same with Samantha's left hand

"With this ring, I thee wed."

thro slid the ring on to Samantha's ring finger then took her hands in his following his younger brother's move.

By the power vested in me the All father, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Loki,Thor You may kiss your brides."

the brother's leaned down and tenderly kissed The girls then pulled away

"Terra/Samantha, I love you."

"I present to you both For the first time,Loki and Terra odinson and Thor and Samantha Odinson

The audience clapped and the newly wed couples walked back down the isle hand in hand.


	27. ready or not

Terra awoke in her room, surely she had been in the training grounds last she remembered, well perhaps she would do something with music today instead of getting hit over the head with blunt objects.

She had asked Odin for a recording area to be placed in the palace, he had asked many questions and gotten his answers then agreed so she was headed there now.

She spotted Loki and smiled "Where about are you headed"he asked with a smile as he moved a strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I was thinking of doing a recording session, you are welcome to join me" he smiled "You know I would like nothing more than to be with you but father has requested Thor and I at a council meeting" he placed a kiss upon her forehead "But I will walk with you to your location. How does that sound?"

she smiled and took his hand "That sounds...enjoyable" and with that they walked off.

* * *

the stopped outside a small room "Well good luck with your meeting" she kissed his cheek and he pulled her close "I will be thinking of you all the while my dear." he rubbed his nose on hers and then let her go "Perhaps if I get done early I will come and listen to you"

"I plan on recording it to CD this time" he had grown fond of the compact music disks during there time on earth, but his wife's voice was his favorite.

"Well until we see each other again" he turned and walked away and she walked into the room.

Picking up the headphones she messed with the mix until she got a beat she liked, she looked out the window to the small field where Brenna was playing and smiled as the beat reached her ears and she hit record.

"_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
but I'm about to break out about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight"_

Terra bobbed her head to the beat and danced around the studio.

"_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly I could be your kryptonite  
Like ohh ohh ohh"_

a few passersby in the hall heard Terra's voice and listened in through the doors "even the sirens are put to shame at her voice" a woman servant had said as she slid in with the others.

_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh_

_And hit the gas quick  
__Ready or not here I come  
Where you at? the night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_

_Ready or not here I come  
I like your face do you like my song  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you  
Ready or not  
Ready or not"_

more and more people had gathered in the sound room to listen to Terra sing "She is quite astounding"

_"Hello my name is nice to meet you I think you're famous, where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William I'll be your Kate livin' like a fairytale we could have a palace right next to Oprah 37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away where ever you say yeah we could be setting sail  
Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Like ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick  
Ready or not here I come  
Where you at the night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you"_

she turned up the music and got a little louder

_Ready or not here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy its on  
Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and I dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy is on  
Ready or not here I come  
Where you at the night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not here I come  
I like your face do you like my song, just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you  
READY OR NOT  
READY OR NOT  
READY OR NOT  
READY OR NOT  
__READY OR NOT"_

she turned down the beat and looked at her listeners, a light blush reached her features, she slid off the headphones and smiled "I hope you enjoyed the show but perhaps you should be getting back to your duties" the men and woman clambered to get out of the room so as not to get into trouble.

She laughed but not at the help, at herself for sounding like such a prissy little princess "Perhaps you should all be getting back to your jobs...my voice sounded so silly, that is not how I normally speak."

she messed with the beats again until she felt hands snake around her waist "How did you get out of that meeting so fast?" she already knew the answer but she wanted him to tell her. "Clones are so easily mistaken for the real thing" she laughed and turned around to face him "Want to hear my new song?" he smiled and nodded as she hit playback. And the sound filled the room.

"I love it at usual, I think I will keep this CD"

she smiled.

"You usually do hun."


End file.
